Dinner and a Show
by calyope
Summary: Deeks takes Kensi to the nice restaurant where he first he confessed he really wanted to take her home. This time he is not the only one wishing they were somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I don't own the characters this is my first modern-day fic rated M so I might be rather clumsy. I do appreciate any review and if there is anything you'd like to read about these two let me know, I'll give it my best shot.

"This place, again?" Kensi asked annoyed as Deeks held her chair.

"It is a nice place , Kens. What is your issue with it?"

"I don't know. It made me nervous the first time you brought me here and it still makes me nervous. It kind of puts pressure on me."

Deeks let out a cute laugh.

"Nervous, you ? I don't believe that. And what on earth do you feel pressured to do ? Put out?"

"Who says 'put out' these days ? I swear you are a walking commercial of the eighties."

"Seriously, though, what's the pressure ?"

"You know … you bring me to a nice place , I have to be nice to you too."

"You are plenty nice to me. Like this morning in the shower, you were exquisite."

"Exactly! I'm good at that, not this."

"You lost me. You want to have sex instead of dinner?"

"No… but this kind of dinner does not go with that kind of sex."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. This is more of seductive, private strip dance, rocking your world kind of dinner."

There was a grin on Deeks' face. Obviously he was imagining that so Kensi kicked him under the table.

"I didn't bring you here to get anything, Kens. Although…" he went into kinky contemplation again.

"Seriously now, I don't know if I am enough for you."  
"You're not, Kens. You are way more than enough."

"I don't want you just to humour me. You've said it to me before, I am more sassy than classy, in and out of the bedroom and I'm not sure you are not looking for a more … I don't know… feminine kind of woman."

"Hmm… " he was looking at her intently with his deep blue eyes.

"Hmm ? That's your answer?"

"No, I am trying to figure out what you are fishing for : 'you are very beautiful and I love you' or 'you are the sexiest woman I know and if I didn't have to sleep and go to work I would fuck you every waking moment'. If I say the wrong one you might get offended."

"I am not fishing for anything ! And who the hell gets offended by 'you are beautiful and I love you'?!"

"Aha! So that was the one ! Well, you are and I do. Though the second one is true as well."

"Deeks, I am trying to have an adult conversation with you!"

"The subject is surely PG 21. And I am having this talk with you. We are great, you are great and I like sassy not classy."

"Really?"

"Really. Now please let's have dinner so we can get out of here and you can put out."

"Aha!"

"Aha, what? I did fess up about my constant wish to have my magic wand in your very special place."  
"Gosh, Deeks, nobody can talk dirty like you can." She teased.

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you, Princess?"

"I'm not sure you have the up to date vocabulary."

"Challenge accepted. But what do I get in return ?"

"What do you want in return ? A blowjob? Or is that term offensive to you and I should call it 'sucking on the lollypop'?"

"No, blowjob works. But to be honest I get my fair share of those due to your control issues so … no, I'm gonna want something else."

"I don't have control issues. And how is that even connected to … you know ?"

"Well, you tease me every single time, making sure I understand that I am only going to come when and because you want me to."

"But that's just … sexy. You like that. Don't you ?"

"I got used to it. And thankfully you enjoy watching me come more than you enjoy watching me squirm so we're good."

"Oh…" she swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'll stop doing that. "

"Oh, you needn't apologise for sucking my dick. I love the feeling of my hard , hot cock in your mouth. I also enjoy spreading your legs and tasting your sweet cunt, drawing circles with my tongue on your swollen clit and pushing my fingers inside you until your wonderful juices come rushing…"

"Deeks, what the hell?!" her cheeks flared up.

"What? You didn't you want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Not here! We are eating."

"In my defence, I was talking about eating your pussy."

"Stop. Just stop."

"This is making you horny, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes, it is. I bet if I checked your panties, they'd be wet. Soaked."

"They're not."

"Because you are not wearing them? Are your jeans wet?"

"Deeks, shut up right now or you are not getting any."

"Any… what? Could you be more specific ?"

"Look, if you stop this now and we can just have dinner , I'll give you… do you whatever you want."

"Ok… you just went from 'you are not getting any' to 'you are getting anything you want'. I like this. I will get serious now. So … how was your day?"

"You know how my day was, you were there all through it."

"Fair point. What did you make of the crazy Albanian with the C4?"

"Ah.. I think he was crazy and dangerous. It's a good thing we apprehended him."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ok, let's eat and go."

"Yes , ma'am."

"Wow! You never just give in. What is it that you want?

"I'm not telling until we get home."

"Because I might want to run?"

"Because you forbade me to talk dirty at the table."

"So, you were awfully quiet on the cab ride home." Deeks said as he closed the door behind his girlfriend.

"It didn't seem like a great place to talk dirty" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself up for a kiss.

"That's the only kind of talking we can do tonight?" he asked before covering her mouth with his.

"Mhm". She replied as eloquently as she could under the circumstances.

He deepened the kiss while his hands caressed her back then travelled down to her jeans, unbuttoned them and then one hand swiftly made it right into her soaked underwear and cupped her pussy.

"Ok, that was abrupt." She broke the kiss. "I'm not really the foreplay craving girl but still…"

He was looking at her with a smile and did not move his hand.

"It did turn you on, Princess."

"Really?!" she tried to pull away but the position they were in did not quite allow it.

Instead of letting her go he inserted one finger inside her and started drawing small circles. It felt good but she couldn't decide if she could just let him have this one or get upset and make him stop. When he started kissing her neck she decided on the first option.

"At least let's move from the hallway." She said trying to fake aggravation.

"At least? Am I bothering you with this?" the cutest smirk was on his face.

"Deeks…"

"All right, my love. I will do as you wish 'cause I still haven't collected on my wish yet and I wouldn't want to antagonise you."

"What do you want anyway ?" she asked as he was carrying her to the bedroom.

"You will know when you need to."

"You are creeping me out, Deeks."  
He set her on the bed and pulled down her jeans and her panties. Once her legs were freed from all the fabric she instinctively pulled them together but her partner gently took her right ankle in his hand and started planting kisses from her shinbone up to her knee and then upper still until he reached her inner thigh. Kensi felt like she was literally turning liquid but something was not right. Her shirt was still on and Deeks hadn't taken anything off . It was a very uncommon situation for a man who enjoyed having Sunday breakfast in his birth suit.

"Is your secret desire to dry hump?" she asked trying not to sound as out of breath as she felt.

He didn't reply right away but kissed her burning thigh once more before swiftly running his tongue right over her swollen clit.

"I think anything dry is already out of the question, love. But there is something else I would really like you to do for me." He was now by her side, his face only inches away from her flushed cheeks , hand still dallying between her folds.

"Oh, I am really curious."

"It's all right if you are not up to it."

"Challenging me … so it is something you assume I don't really want to do."

"I don't assume, I know."

Having this conversation while his fingers were bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm turned out to be very erotic.

"I am a lot bolder in bed than you give me credit for, Deeks. Just say what you want and I will give it to you like won't bel…" . His fingers inside her made her gasp.

"Well then, I want you to finish what I have started here."

Kensi looked at him in disbelief.

"I give you a wild card and all you want is me to do all the work ? Are you at least going to take your clothes off or do you want me to tend to that too?"

A wicked smile was on his sexy lips.

"You misunderstand me. I want you to finish yourself. While I watch. Aaand maybe film it. But the second part is negociable."

"What?! You want me get myself off ?"

"Aham."

"In a paid webcam way ? You tell me where to touch myself and I execute?" the way she pronounced the words let him know she was uncomfortable.

"No, I want you to freestyle. Do whatever you do when you do it."  
"I don't…"  
He placed one finger on her lips.

"Don't lie to me, Kens. I know you do it. Or at least used to do it on all those long cold nights before you admitted you want me . Hopefully you were thinking of me but I wouldn't be offended if it was Gerard Butler."

He had stopped his ministrations and Kensi really felt the need for him to do something to her. Not anything, she had very specific actions in mind.

"Deeks…"  
"Please?..." He was batting his blond eyelashes at her.

"I … I …"

"Pretty please ?"

Ok, him begging made her feel a little less vulnerable in letting him see her like that.

"Fine, but no filming."  
"Pictures?" he was grinning.

"No!"  
"One picture? "  
"No!"

"You strike a hard bargain." He kissed her and she tried to pull him closer, wrapping one leg around his fully clad bottom.

"Kens…" he warned.

"Does it have to be now ?" she pleaded.

"Yup. The time is now." He got up from the bed, brought a chair from the kitchen and sat down right in front of it.

"Really? No popcorn?" she asked.

"Come on , love, do this for me. I'll let you torture me whichever you want after that."

She bit her lip. She felt partly embarrassed, partly turned on so she decided to just go for it, she needed release anyway. Closing her eyes she started to rub her swollen pussy first going up and down, then drawing circles around her throbbing clit. She had already been incredibly turned on by her lover and she could have brought her own climax on in a matter of seconds but she decided that Deeks deserved a bit of a show so got to her knees , took her shirt and bra off and played with her breasts for a while, watching intently for the effect this had on her viewer. He was mesmerised and that did make her feel both incredibly beautiful and incredibly fuckable. Before she could take control over it, the urge to come took control over her and she instinctively brought her hand to her pussy once more , rubbing and fingering until she exploded into moans and collapsed on her side on the bed.

"Happy?" she asked catching her breath.

"Yes. And horny."

"Ha! Well, you should have thought of that before deciding not to join me."

"Really? You're punishing me now?"

"I'm good. Just had a rocking orgasm so…"

"So you could give me one too." He left the chair and joined her on the bed.

"You made me get my own. Why would I have anything to do with yours?" she was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Because you are a good person and love me?"

"That's not how you played it. So if I am to give you what you want now, what do I get?"

"Anything you want baby."

"Deal."

The big smile on her face made him very nervous.

"It's not going to be sex, is it? You are going to make me bake muffins or watch Love Actually, aren't you?"

"Well, you'll find out when you need to. Now let's get you out of these clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Saying the last words Kensi wrapped herself in the sheet and went out of the room.

"How can _we_ get me out of these clothes if you leave?" there was no answer. "Kens, are you mad because I made you get yourself off for me?"

"You didn't make me, you asked me and I agreed." She said coming back with her phone in her hand.

" And I am not mad but you will get out of you clothes by yourself, I shall just be your DJ." A big wicked smile was on her face.

"Whaaat?"

"You, Party Marty, are going to revisit your college years."  
"I will get drunk and wake up with incredibly uninhibited co-eds?"

"No, you will strip for me, honey. Just name your tune."  
"Kens… you are giving me blue balls."  
"Then I strongly suggest you dance so we can make your balls nice and pink again."  
"You think my balls are nice?"

"Stop staling."  
"Fine." He took the smartphone from her hand and typed something . "But after this I will fuck you senseless Kensalina."

The music started playing and Kensi could not make out what it was. Her lover was now leaning against the wall, giving her a most innocent look. She realized that the song was ' _I'll make love to you'_ and had no doubt that it was exactly what he would be doing in a couple of minutes. With his eyes not leaving her face for one second he removed his watch and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Then his shirt came off slowly, revealing one inch of his perfectly shaped torso at a time before landing on the floor. Turning his back to her he put his hands up on the wall and gently moved his hips to the slow music. It really felt like he was exposing himself to her and even if only half of his body was uncovered it all seemed very erotic. A very skillfully executed pirouette brought him face to face with Kensi once more and with a sort of kazachiok-like move he jumped down on the floor and taking his sweet time took off his shoes and started wiggling his toes. That was not terribly sexy but it made Kensi smile. Her thoughts went astray for just a second and the next thing she knew his butt was right in front of her eyes. He had gotten up and was now perfectly bent to ninety degrees , slowly moving his hips to the sides. She did not wait for an invitation and slapped his behind. Deeks took a few steps forward and faced her once more, a mock-hurt expression on his face. He turned his head a couple of times, looking at his behind and at Kensi, with puppy eyes. She put on a serious face and motioned him to remove his pants. First his belt came off and landed on the floor, then in one fluid move he unbuttoned his jeans and brought them around his ankles, stepping out of them and using his right foot to toss them somewhere behind him. He was now wearing only his briefs, his arousal more than obvious. It was funny, black was supposed to make things look smaller but his cock now seemed to have epic proportions and she was once again very turned on and really ,really wanted to see him stark naked before her. She had asked him to strip because she thought she would be amused but she ended up being only a little jealous of every woman who ever watched him like this and desperate to touch him.

The song had ended but it took Kensi a few moments to notice that her lover was squinting at her, boxers still on. 3

"You're still dressed." Was all she could say because 'I want to shoot every female that has ever looked at you while you were taking your clothes off' was not a viable option.

"You asked me to do what I did in college. This was it. Now if you want me to go full monty, all you have to do is…"

"Let you take a picture of me with my hand between my legs?"

"Ask…" He was squinting again. "Kens, what exactly got you upset? 'Cause if you felt that uncomfortable masturbating in front of me you should have just stopped. I never want you do anything you don't like."  
"Stop being so sensitive about my feelings, I am not upset. Just expected you to take everything off, that's all."

And off his briefs went. Just like that. No teasing, no joking, no asking her for something in return. She got what she asked for like she always did from him and it made her feel like a little bitch for how the night had gone that far. She had given him a hard time about the restaurant, he had had to beg to get what he wanted and now that he was standing stark naked and painfully aroused before her he was still mindful of her feelings so she decided to make things right.

"Come here…please." Kensi almost whispered.

"Are you afraid your folks are going to hear us?" he teased while climbing in bed.

"We are at your place." She smiled, her voice still very soft.

Deeks knew what this was : girly Kensi. And usually when girly Kensi showed up, tom-boy Kensi would try to kick her ass because being vulnerable was not acceptable, not even with the man she loved. He needed to tread lightly so when he decided to stop her the moment her lips were just about to wrap themselves around his painfully hard cock he held his breath.

"Wha…why?" she asked in disbelief. He had never ever refused a blowjob before.

"Come on up and turn around."

"You have already used your wild card." She said, slightly offended that he had stopped her.

"Do I need a wildcard to make love to you Kens?"

She was being a bitch again and felt so bad about it that she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Turning her back to him seemed like a great idea so she did exactly as he said hoping to manage her emotions better that way.

Deeks peeled the sheet away from her and brought her closer to him. She could feel the heat of his skin and his erection poking her lower back. She hoped did not want to fuck her ass because they had not really talked about it and it was somewhat of a hard limit for her but at that point she wouldn't have argued. It was hard enough to keep some level of composure and not break down crying and tell him how much she loved him and how scared she was that this could end.

The feel of his lips on her neck soothed her as did his hand gently squeezing her breast.

"I'm going to need you to open for me a little, love." He purred and as she lifted her right leg up a bit he easily slipped inside her, pulling her closer and deeper at the same time. Her wits left her as he started to move slowly in and out of her slippery pussy and as his hand was demanding access to her swollen clit she denied it and closed her legs, tightening around him. She knew that his thumb would throw her over the edge in seconds and she was already barely holding on as his closeness and his incredibly hard cock filling her were giving her trouble breathing. Deeks would not give up though and when again her thighs would not do what his hand was asking he literally slammed into her making every muscle in her body, including the stubborn upper leg ones to de-clench.

"Please…don't." she pleaded.

"You don't need to control your orgasm, love, that is the fun of it." His voice was deeper than usual and his hand was already busy rubbing her core while the pace of his thrusts was constantly increasing. The feeling was so intense she tried to pull away but he steadied her.

"Deeks… please, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."  
"That's the whole point of making love, Kens." He said not stopping his ministrations and sending her over the edge. She buried her face into the pillows and screamed as loud as she could, part from pleasure, part to release some of the frustration caused by not having her way.

"I know the orgasm was real but the manifestation was just a little bit over the top. What is wrong love?"

"Nothing. Keep going."

Something was definitely amiss and the detective knew it but if he didn't come in the next few minutes he felt he would explode and then figuring it out would be pointless.

"Yes ma'am". He picked up the pace, slamming harder and harder into her. She was definitely close once more and as he felt her tensing in his arms he also heard her whisper "please let him bite my shoulder" so he did just that and to his surprise that instantly did it for her and she came, shivering in his arms.

"Ok ,stop. " she said in the most composed voice she could muster after two orgasms in about five minutes.

Reluctantly, he did. Kensi turned to face him and she had that 'no more nonsense' look in her eyes.

"Here how it is going to be : I am going to get on my stomach , lift my ass and spread my legs. You will fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Your hands will stay on my hips, you will not touch, caress, kiss, bite or nibble any part of me and your only objective will be to come. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She rolled over and got in position, very satisfied that finally it was as she wanted. Then she remembered how deep he could go like this and squeaked as he filled her with one quick thrust.

"You…?"

"Yes, Deeks, I'm ok. Jeez, do you enjoy having blue balls?!"

Instead of an answer he started to move, gentle at first then more and more roughly. It felt good but she was proudly hanging on, refraining from another swirl. That was until he started to move slowly again ,rolling his hips. This man had incredible restraint.

"Deeks…"she warned.

"Kensi…" He warned back.

"What are you …?"

"You are very naughty tonight, Kens."

"Yeah, right." She snorted and before she knew his hand left her hip and landed on her butt with a loud slap. He was now spanking her. She had not mentioned that in the list of no-goes.

"Seriously?" she could not hide her excitement and then slap number two happened right before he pulled almost all the way out of her and then back in. He was now in complete control, literally pinning her down and she felt like every bone in her body had turned to gelatin. Deeks felt her turning soft and decided it was time to bring it all home by leaning down on top of her and speeding up his thrusts. His hands were over hes, fingers intertwined and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Kensi was ready to come again so when he asked :  
"Permission to bite shoulder?" she just nodded and as she felt him freeze for one moment before his seamen invaded her she also let herself go, relishing in the wonderful feeling of sharing the pleasure with him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed landing on his back beside her. "You are amazing, love."

"Oh, shut up! I didn't get to do anything. You are like some sort of endurance guru and you just love to see me go to pieces."  
"The modern term is 'come'. The scientific one is 'orgasm'. And yes I love to make you happy Kensalina. I would probably be even more successful if you told me what you wanted me to do instead of praying to the god of sex that I do it."

"Shit!"

"Nope, sorry, anything but that. Scatofilia is not my thing. I love you, I want to be as close to you as possible but that…"  
"Deeks, don't be gross."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood. I know you are upset you let something slip out but really, why wouldn't you just ask me? You have no trouble ordering me to fuck you in speed bump position …"  
"Because that was for you. You come fastest like that."  
"Yes, and you know that because I tell you stuff. What else are you praying I do to you?"

"Love me."  
"You know I do and that is a very slick mode of changing the subject but I will let it rest for now because you already are overly emotional tonight."

"I am not."  
"Really? You want to talk about why you almost cried when we were spooning?"

"No. Why can't you be like most guys, just roll over and fall asleep once fucking is over?"

"Because you deserve better."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know I take my time with the posting and I apologise for that, I even rushed a bit with this chapter so I hope I didn't misspell a lot If you feel like it, let me know what you would like to read these two do and I will try to weave it in this story.

Deeks opened his eyes trying to make sense of the noise that had waken him up. It was the vacuum cleaner. He looked over and noticed that Kensi was no longer in bed. The logical conclusion would have been that Kensi was vacuuming but that was so unlikely that the idea of aliens with big elbows coming to their house to perform that chore seemed believable. Still he got up and put on a pair of boxers and pants before making his way to the living room. Yep, his fiancée was definitely cleaning the house at 6 in the morning. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Hey there!" he shouted and Kensi was startled so she pointed the vacuum hose at him earning a roll of laughter. "Really, you're going to shoot it at me?" he asked then went over to turn off the damn thing. It was now quiet.

"I was using that." Kensi said as Deeks went over to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"I noticed. It scares me. What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little spring cleaning."

"It's summer."  
"So it is long overdue."  
"Kens, seriously, what's wrong? You have been acting just a little bit weird since we went to dinner last night."

"I've been acting weird? Coming from the man who refused getting head twice in one evening that is worrying."

"Ha… Well if you have your heart so clearly set on that, you could have used it to wake me up this morning instead of this." He said pointing to the household appliance.

"I don't enjoy getting shut down that much."

She was upset, he could tell. He suspected it wasn't on account of missed blowjobs so he took her by the hand, went over to the couch and motioned her to sit down.

"I am going to go make us coffee and then you will tell me what it is that I did that got you to clean the house at this ungodly hour. I'm even going to apologise in advance if you want but we need to talk it out."

"We have to go to work."

"No, we don't. It is Saturday."

"Oh…"

"Large cup of coffee for you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kens, did you sleep last night?"

"Of course I did, I am fine."

"Then why are you so … not yourself? Is that place really making you that nervous? "

"Look , when we went there I thought you were going to …"

He waited for a few moments to see if she would finish but it seemed she was struggling with it so he put her arms around her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, wordlessly asking her to continue.

"To break up with me." She was fighting the tears that were threatening to take over.

"What?! Kens, that's just nuts. Why on Earth would I ever even think about breaking up with you? We are awesome together. "

"Well, it just seemed like the place where you would do that…". Kensi had regained her composure. A little too soon, he observed and squinted a bit, searching her face for clues. There were none. He knew angry Kensi well jealous Kensi even better and even slightly unbalanced PMS Kensi had become familiar to him but this was somebody else. It was unsecure Kensi and he could not figure out why she had surfaced.

"Coffee coming up." He said leaving the living room

The kitchen looked a mess, most probably because that's what it was. The week's dishes needed washing and Deeks actually had to rinse a couple of cups. His eye caught something glistening on one of the stools and he decided to investigate. It turned out to be a glossy magazine and the title it was opened to stunned him : _How to get him to propose._ There seemed to be a ten item check-list that started with : _1\. Sex is the most important for a guy; you have to focus on him between the sheets. Oral sex is a great selling point so do that as often as you can. ; 2. Men say they like strong independent women but always end up marrying those who resemble their mothers; make sure he sees you as a homemaker – cook him dinner, keep the house tidy…"_

"Deeks, are you roasting the coffee beans right now? What is taking you so …" she pauses seeing him with the magazine "long?".

"I just found this very interesting article." He was trying hard not to smile.

"Oh , that is old. I probably picked it up to peel some potatoes over it."

"Seriously? You're gonna go with that? Have you ever peeled potatoes?"

"I was going to make us lunch."

"Kens, you had no clue today was Saturday, this just came out" he looked on the cover "three days ago and you lied through your teeth about thinking I was breaking up with you. You though I was going to propose and when at some point you realised I wasn't up to that you got upset and wanted to come home."

"I…well…maybe."

"Do you think I am having second thoughts?"

"Are you?"

"No. Come on, we have been talking about our wedding almost daily. Our moms know. Everybody knows. I haven't done the whole down on one knee thing because I want to really surprise you and give you a story to tell Kat, Mandy, Mindy, Tiffany and Tiffany. We are technically engaged already anyway."  
"I'm not that big a fan of long engagements…"

Then it dawned on him…Kensi had been engaged before, everybody in the loop and still there was no wedding. That's where the insecurity came from.

"I am so sorry, Kens. I didn't realise … "

"It's fine, just give me my coffee."

"I need to ask again, please answer truthfully this time: did you get any sleep last night?"

"No…"

"Then I suggest we leave this cup here and get you to bed."

"Now that is a smooth move, detective Deeks. " she said in her sexy voice.

" I don't know what magazine this is but I will buy you a subscription to it."

Kensi took his hand and they went back to the bedroom. The sun was already up so she went to pull the shades down.

"Getting shy?" he teased.

"Deeks, I am not shy, you should know that by now. I even… performed for you last night."

"And for that I will be grateful forever. However now I am having second thoughts about that; I should have gone with the beach."

"Well you didn't and you are not getting a wild card any time soon."

He pulled her on the bed and kissed her gently. In return she pulled his pants and boxer shorts off with one forceful tug.

"Wow! Abrupt is the new word to describe us. Are you in that big of a hurry?"

"No…"

"Good. Because I want to take my time showing you how much I love and want to marry every inch of this perfect body of yours."

"But Deeks…"

"Yes?"

"It is supposed to be about you in here."  
"Then I suggest we do what I ask for. Which right now is this." He said and then his mouth found hers indulging in a long deep kiss while his hands made it under her shirt, caressing her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he felt her wiggling slightly in his embrace.

"I am undressing. People do that when they are about to have sex."

"There is no way you are going to let us take this slow, are you?"

"I didn't say that … let's just get naked and then you may take it as slow as you want."

"Uokey!" he said and jumped off the bed, shedding all of his garments in what seemed under a second. He was terribly handsome with his perfectly toned body and fluffy hair…and the way he was looking at her made her want to scream how much she loved him. Still, considering the situation she decided he would appreciate a small gift more so she removed her shirt and bra but then instead of just taking her pants off she put her right hand's index and middle fingers in her mouth right before moving that hand beneath the layers of fabric, between her legs.

"Oh Kens…" she could really see the uplifting effect this was having on him so she started to move slowly, making loud pleasure sounds.

"Don't fake it."

"Wanna come help me … come ?"

Instead of an answer he lay on the bed, pulled her with her back to him and his hand met hers.

"May I?"

"That is not what I meant by helping me." She said breathless.

"I know. But tell me what to do anyway."

She swallowed then inhaled deeply while his hand replaced her on the moist, heated flesh.

"Rub gently."

"Like this?"

"Yess…"

"Fingers?"

"A…ham"

"How many?"

"One…" she closed her eyes. It was impossible to figure out what made this so hot, his movements or his voice.

"How deep?" his breath on the back of her neck was making it difficult to think.

"Deeper…" She pushed herself against his hand as his middle finger rotated inside her.

"Thumb over clit?"

"Not yet…one more…"

He inserted a second finger and started pushing in and out of her, keeping a tight grip. He could feel her orgasm building up. She was pushing harder and harder against his palm so he took his fingers out and started to rub her whole moist pussy, earning real pleasure sounds, a lot dimmer than the 'just for show' ones but so rewarding.

"Tell me how to bring you home, Princess."

"Three fingers…hard." She managed to say before sticking her head into the pillow while on her instructions his hand was pounding into her and making the most explosive , wonderful orgasm happen for her.

"Ok, my turn." He said with a grin.

"Yes it is. What would you care for ?"

"I figure now that you are, for the moment, sated, you might be patient enough for a more romantic approach to lovemaking." He peeled the clothes off the lower part of her body and revelled in the sight.

"Seriously, love, you have the mother of all hardons. Don't you want me to tend to that?"

"In due time."

"Deeks…" she tried to argue but it was pointless. He had begun his trail of kisses on her ankle and was climbing up a pleasant yet excruciatingly slow pace. When finally he made it to her moist folds and his tongue tentatively swiped the result of her earlier pleasure he realised something was off. Kensi usually tensed up whenever he went down on her and now she was just relaxed. Too relaxed.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed upon realising that somewhere in the process she had fallen asleep. And she was right, his balls were growing bluer by the minute so after a moment's pondering he pulled a blanket over her and headed for the shower not in the most cheerful of moods. Then it dawned on him: he was going to get another wildcard for this and his spirits were up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading, rewieving and following; I don't' know if this this is the end of the story or I'll go on with more smut ('cause apparently it's all I am in the mood to write right now). I will have an attempt of the first night these two share in a different story, hopefully soon. I hope you enjoy !

Kensi opened her eyes and tried to figure out what time it was. The light in the room gave the feeling of afternoon. Late afternoon. She realized she was naked and on top of the covers so she changed that immediately even though she thought she was alone in the room.

"Good morning, Princess" she heard and only then noticed that Deeks was sitting on the floor, watching something on this laptop with headphones on.

"I am so, so sorry. I just…"

"Don't try to find an excuse, there is none. You fell asleep on me. Well, under me to be more precise but that's, I think, even worse than crying after sex. 'Cause in that scenario at least there is sex."

"There was sex just no…" as she was saying the words Kensi knew she had no argument to make.

"No intercourse, indeed."

"Well if you still want to we can … remedy that now." She tried

"There is no remedy for that. The scar is on my heart forever. My ladybird fell asleep during foreplay. So much for anticipation."

She could not tell if he was genuinely upset or just yanking her chain but she needed to tread lightly anyway. Men usually did not have a sense of humor about these things.

Getting out of bed, Kensi sat next to him on the floor. Apparently he was watching something about how to please a woman.

"Deeks, seriously?! You know more stuff than any guy I have ever known. "  
"Apparently not enough for you."

"It is more than enough. I was just so tired and you got me off and I …"

"Fell asleep."

"Yep. I'm sorry. I will do anything for you to forgive me."

"Anything?" a small wicked smile was in the corner of his mouth and for a moment she suspected that this was what he was waiting for.

"Yep."

"Like … anything anything?"

"I am starting to sense a trap."

"There's no trap but if there are some hard limits you should mention right about now."

"Hard limits? You _did_ read Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Or maybe I just dwelled into the BDSM realm for a while."

"Oh my God! Did you?! Is that what you want?"

"Yeah" he snorted. "You would make the perfect submissive. If we did it by the book I'd probably have to beat the crap out of you in the first half an hour."

"Really, Deeks, you into that?"

"Relax, Princess, I am not. And I did read the book because it was about sex and you liked it."

"I didn't like it. Just wanted to know what the fuss was about."

"A-ham. Of course you did. So back at our fifty ways of falling asleep during foreplay, anything anything?"

"It's going to be kinky, isn't it?"

"It is sex; it is supposed to be kinky. And you don't seem to be much of a fan of plain vanilla anyway."

"I am, I swear I am, I was just so tired…"

"You could have just said so."

"I didn't figure you'd take so long."

His jaw dropped.

"That came out so, so wrong! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. It's anything you want as long as you just let this slide."

He still looked hurt and she decided that since talking didn't do much to repair things she needed to go to plan B so she let go of the bed cover she had wrapped herself into and stood up.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you…" she answered awkwardly as he did not make any move to touch her, nor could she detect any trace of lust in his eyes.

"Now get dressed, we are going to the beach."

"What?"

"I have prepared your costume in the bathroom. I suggest you also take a shower, I intend to put my mouth all over you and I don't need you to tense up wondering about how you smell."

"Deeks!" she had picked up the cover and was holding it over her breasts. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Ever since I was lonesomely getting rid of my boner in the shower this morning."

"God! Stop mentioning every detail…"

"Shy?"

Kensi was starting to get angry. This did not fell like teasing. It was as if he was punishing her or doing his best to antagonize her. Still, after how the night and morning had went she had absolutely no leverage.

"Honey, we have such a great home. Why go to where there is so much sand? And other people?" she tried.

"Hey, you said anything. And you will love it, I promise you. It's cooler after sunset and we can rock together to the rhythm of the waves… on second thought, strike that, there is a high risk of you dozing off again…"

"Deeks…come on."

"No, you come on. I could have asked for something weird like a … a swing, or butt plugs. All I want is you to dress up like a lifeguard, pretend to save my life while I have fallen off my board and am drowning and then celebrate life together with me. "

"Really? You want to role-play _**Baywatch**_?"

"Yes."

"All right, but then I can rescue you and since you have been in the water for a long time and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold I drive you home and…"

"Make me hot soup and cocoa? No, thank you. You have exactly ten minutes to shower and get in the car."

"Why ten minutes?"

"Because I don't want to miss any more waves."

"Are there waves at this hour?"

"Yes, it is the ocean, there are always waves but the good ones are before sunset. Now you have nine minutes."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The drive turned out to be very painful for Deeks as Kensi tried everything she could think of to seduce him without actually having an upfront go at it. She constantly bent and twisted and revealed patches of skin that drove him crazy with desire. However, he was adamant to follow his plan so he put on his poker face and drove on without saying or doing anything.

All the time she was wondering if he really wanted her at all. It was extremely out of character for him to ignore her like that.

But alas, they arrived at their destination; he picked up his board and gave Kensi a blanket.

"I don't want you to get sand in all your crevices."

By now she was so annoyed that she was wondering how on earth this would ever work since her mood was anything but appropriate.

"There are no surfers in the water." She observed.

"Of course not. I picked a private spot. I just want to make love to you on the beach, not in front of an audience. "

Hearing the phrase "make love" come out of his mouth melted her a little.

They walked towards the ocean holding hands. Ok, so if it was silly nineties television phantasy and doing it on the beach, maybe she could do it for him. She was doing it for him and it didn't seem so outrageous anymore. They stopped, inches away from the water and he took the blanket from her, motioning to unfold it. Kensi breathed in and looked towards the ocean.

"The sun is setting" she said gazing to the horizon. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." She heard Deeks say and turned to him.

"Oh my Gooooood!" Kensi literally squealed even though she hated women who did that. There he was, down on one knee, a little box in his left hand while his right arm held his board, a board on which the words "Will you marry me?" were written in different size and shape letters. Probably taken out of her glossy magazine.

She covered her face with her hands because tears were coming down her cheeks and she could not stop them.

"You are kinda' scaring me here Princess. Is that a 'yes'?"

"Aham." She still would not let him see her face so he got up and took her hands in his.

"Aham? Really?" his kind smile was back and she threw her arms around him, crushing her lips to his.

"Don't you want to see the ring? Maybe you'll hate it."

"I love anything that you give me, babe. Even if it is out of a cereal box, I'm still going to wear it. "

"Well I am glad you said that because…"

"Stop teasing. I know you got me a nice one."

"Ok." He opened the box, took out a beautiful sapphire ring and put it on her finger.

"It's perfect."

"Like you."

"Ok, that's just pushing it. Plus, you don't need to butter me up anymore. If you should drown, I will come to your rescue and drag you to this beach for whatever kind of life celebration you might fancy."

"But we have such a lovely home." He jested.

"This is a lovely spot too."

"I don't really want the whole lifeguard thing. That was just to get you here and worked up enough so you wouldn't catch on. Let's go home, Kensalina."

"Really?" She looked at him in disbelief. "It really seemed like the kind of thing to turn you on."

"No, what you did in the car all the way over here turned me on."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"What did you think I'd do anyway? Pull over and fuck you in the passenger seat?"

"A girl can hope."

"Sassy." He said and pulled her close for another kiss. She pushed herself against him and felt he was telling the truth. Her endeavors in the car had caused quite an arousal. Pushing her tongue deep into his mouth she lifter her leg and rubbed her knee on the inside of his thigh. He growled and put his hands on her butt. He hadn't wanted her this bad since before they were even dating.

"Kens, do you want to do it on the beach?' he asked completely out of breath.

"No. But the car is not that far away."

"Well, that makes for a romantic story 'he proposed on the beach at sunset and then we went and did it in the car like seventeen year olds"."

"Do you really want to wait until we get home?"

"Hell, no!" he took her hand, the blanket and the board and started marching towards the car.

"I think it will work better with me on top." She said when they were in.

"No arguments here, Princess." He pulled his shorts and underwear down and she lifted her skirt, pulled the crotch of her bathing suit to the side and straddled him. Neither needed any more warming up so she used her hand to position him at his entrance and slid down earning an appreciative sound from him. Then she tried to move but first she hit her head on the car ceiling, then she accidentally shifted the car into gear.

"God! How do kids do this?!" she asked visibly frustrated.

"I think we should just drive home." He said bursting into laughter.

"Ok, but you are driving."

"Fine." He was in the driver's seat anyway.

"I can't let you do that with this affliction though." She smiled, got on her knees on the floor in front of her seat and in one move took almost all his length in her mouth. He gasped. She moved up and down, first slowly, then increasing the pace while at the same time using her hand to massage his cock. When she felt him ready to explode she focused on his tip, drawing circles with her tongue.

"Kens… I'm … really …close." He warned her since that was their protocol for blowjobs. No swallowing. She was very clear on the matter and he respected that.

"A…ham." She said and then resumed her ministrations. Deeks couldn't believe it. Was she really going to do that now? It was probably because she felt guilty about the morning. He pondered if he should just let her but decided not to.

"Kens… stop… please."

"What?!" she asked annoyed looking up at him. It was difficult enough to control her gag reflex and tell herself it wasn't gross to just ingest his cum.

"I don't want you to swallow."

"Yes you do. It's ok. I want to."

"If you really want to does something for me take your top off."

"What? Why?"

He was looking at her with that wicked, glorious, perfect smile of his.

"Oh…" she pulled the straps of the red bathing suit to the sides and exposed her chest. He noticed that it looked different now that no attention had been given to it. She moved forward and took his cock between her breasts. It was again an uncomfortable position and as she attempted to move she once more hit the gear shifter.

"Kens, just take me in your mouth a little and then let me finish over your boobs." As the scenario registered in her mind she blushed.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh God!" gasped as the heat of her mouth covered his throbbing cock. He was ready to shoot in a matter of seconds and she thought she might go ahead with her original plan anyway not that she was that keen on it but so it would be her way. Before she could decide though, he literally yanked himself free of her lips and with a deep groan splattered over her exposed bosom while a tiny drop landed on her right cheek.

"I'm sorry." He motioned to wipe her face with his finger but she stopped him and stuck her tongue out trying to reach the infamous drop. It was too far though and her attempt quickly changed from erotic to hilarious. Deeks smiled, swiped his index over her cheek and held it in in the air. Kensi took his hand to her mouth and licked it with a half smile, half grimace.

"Yummy…" she hummed.

"Thank you."

He was looking down at her with so much love and tenderness that she for a moment thought she might not deserve it. Still, she felt a bit awkward with his sperm on her so she opened the glove compartment to find some tissues. There were none. He looked over to the back seat to see if he could find something she could use but again the visual search turned out nothing.

"Here." He said simply taking his t-shirt off.

"But…you love this shirt."

"Yeah, but I also know you have to pay to play. It's fine."

"Let's go home, hubby."

"Hubby? I like that. Any particular idea about what you want to do at home, wifey?"

"Umm…how did you so poetically put it… celebrate life?"

"You're on, baby, you are so on."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the likes, follows and reviews, they are the reasons this story keeps on growing. It is pretty obvious what the next chapter will be about (well, it will be if you make it to the end of this one), if anyone wants to see these two go any other places, tell me and I shall try to set it up ; all feed-back is very welcome

Closing the door behind them, Deeks moved his hands to Kensi's waist and pulled her close.

"So…wanna celebrate some more?" he smiled, his lips millimeters from her face.

"Um…no…not right now."

He took a step back and looked at her.

"You've been reading the wrong pamphlet. The headaches and refusals are supposed to start after you are married, not engaged."

"I'm not refusing, love. But you need to take Monty out and I want to put on something more…celebratory. "

"Oh really? Can I get a hint?"

"No. Just know that you will like it."

"Have I ever seen it before?"

"No."

"Oh my ! The maid or the nurse?" he looked so excited that she couldn't even be mad.

"How do you know about them?"

"I cleaned the closet twice since you got them. Plus you left the box under the chair for two weeks before I threw it away."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I guessed you were shy about them by the way you hid them all crumpled up."  
"I'm not shy, just waiting for the right moment. So who would you prefer ?

"I'm always going to prefer you, Princess. Surprise me."

"That ship has obviously sailed."

"No, it hasn't. I need to see you in and out of those outfits. "

"You've already seen the 'out of outfit' version. A lot."

"It's never enough baby, not with a body like yours."

"You're super sweet."

"You're super gorgeous and I can't wait to do you as a maid or nurse. Whichever."

"Do me?"

"Fuck you?"

Kensi frowned.

"Make sweet sweet love to you?"

"Just shut up and go walk the mutt."

"All right, but you know I won't be long."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Leave them on, I want to use my mouth to remove them" Deeks said as he entered the bedroom and found his fiancée fondling with her underwear. She had picked the maid outfit and the outrageously short dress barely covered anything so Kensi could not decide if she should keep her panties or allow all her private parts to be exposed at the slightest move.

"What the…I did not hear you." She jumped and since the object of her indecision was around her knees she used her hands to keep the dress down, realizing how silly it was since it defeated the purpose of the costume but unable to do otherwise none the less.

"Oh baby, you look … holy fuck!" The look in his eyes pretty much backed up his words (or lack thereof) and so did the very visible bulge in his shorts. It was only now that Kensi realized he had pretended to go surfing without his gear.

"You like?" she smiled and turning her back to him bent to ninety degrees and wiggled her butt before pulling up the red silk that now covered what he right about now considered to be Nirvana.

"Oh Kens…"

"So do you want me to tidy up around here or should I tend to you, dirty, dirty boy?"

It was supposed to sound sexy but she was so uncomfortable saying it and her voice changed so much by the end of the question that he couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Still, he was staring at her in awe so she couldn't possibly be offended.

"Ok, I suck at this…just…"

"Just what?" the left corner of his mouth went up.

"You know …take the lead."

"Ok."

Deeks shut the door to the bedroom to avoid Monty showing up and closed the space between him and Kensi. He looked at her for long seconds and something was off. Her breasts were absolutely squashed in the top of the dress and not in a sexy way.

"Lift your arms a little." He said and she did though not understanding what he wanted. With gentle moves he pulled down the fabric and reaching inside it pulled her boobs out so they were pretty and perky outside of the dress; it was designed that way.

"Oh, come on!" she brought her arms down.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." He said and once more she could do nothing but smile and feel beautiful and loved. And a little guilty. Well, a lot guilty. This man had been nothing but amazing to her and she still could not let go of her old insecurities. She decided she should come clean about the real reason she had been acting so crazy. The one besides the frustration generated by his delay in proposing.

"Deeks, I need to tell you something." She said and bit her lower lip.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes, very serious."

"Can't it wait till we have used this outfit to its full potential and you lay sated in my arms?"

Kensi smiled.

"I'd rather it didn't. I prefer to still have some leverage."

"There is still the nurse." He said and pulling her in his arms he gently bit the pulse point on her neck.

"Deeks…"

He ignored her plea and his mouth descended to her breasts assisted by his hands. He kissed, nibbled and squeezed until he could feel her relaxing in his arms. Then he went lower still and just as promised, while his fingers lifted her skirt up, his teeth gently pulled down her underwear, stopping when he got to her knees in order to lick the sensitive spots behind them. Kensi felt she was going to lose her balance and tensed up again trying to get a grip on the situation.

"I won't let you fall, sugarbear. Relax." He whispered into her thigh and settling on his knees he got a strong grip on her butt before putting his mouth on her already moist pussy.

"Holly fuck, Deeks." This was the most exposed she had ever felt, in this ridiculously short dress, white apron, her boobs out in the air, her panties around her knees and trembling with desire as his tongue was relentlessly stroking her. She had dressed up (or down) in order to please him but once again his main focus was her own pleasure – though she held no false impression he wasn't enjoying himself as well. Still, she could not stop obsessing over what she had done on Thursday afternoon.

"Deeks, stop!"

He did and looked up at her. His face showed worry.

"I just really need to tell you something because I do not deserve you being this nice to me. "

"What are you talking about? I am not nice to you, I love you. And you have been plenty amiable with me in the car."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I … I have issues.'

"You feel it is not fair to all the maids in the world to be reduced to this…"

"Stop. Don't joke, don't try to diffuse anything, just listen. Please."

"God, you know how to pick your moments. Ok." He got to his feet and taking a blanket from the bed gave it to her and she immediately covered herself. The disappointment in his eyes almost made her give up the conversation but she knew it would just eat her up.

"I am listening." He said bitterly.

"Look, I am sorry. I know it is the weirdest moment ever but I promise that, if you still want to, I will do whatever you want."

"Another wild card? Wow! Except I don't need any more, I just want … this. "

Closing her eyes she thought she would just get it all out in one sentence.

"I have issues, control issues and although I know you love and want me and all I can't help myself and I still …snoop around." She looked at him. He did not seem upset or surprised so she continued. "Sometimes I even check your phone… like your messages and your conversations." Now a smile was on his face.

"I know you do, Princess, why do you think I haven't changed my password from Kensalinalovesmarty for months now?"

"You know?"

"Yep."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Because you always do it while I am in the shower, you feel bad about it and come in to blow me right after you are satisfied with the fact that I am a good and faithful boy."

"Seriously?!" she was slightly upset.

"Seriously. Now can I get back to blowing your mind?"

"No!"

"Wow! You are mad at me now?" he was squinting

"No, that came out wrong. I just didn't think you knew. And I didn't think you'd be this ok with it."

"Look, you have issues. I know that and I love you. You have been this controlling ever since I was just your partner and if that's what you need to have peace of mind, so be it. It hurts a little that you don't just trust me but I thought I had lost you when you were in Afghanistan so this is really a very very small thing."

Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. She knew that if she just put on a smile and let go of the blanket this conversation would be over and he would be very happy. And he would make her very happy as well. But he deserved at least her honesty if he couldn't have her complete trust so she said, almost in whisper:

"You got a text, on Thursday. You did not get to see it because I just erased it."

"What text?"

"It was from Monica."

"I don't think so, we don't keep in touch."

"Well she definitely wants to get to touch you again because she was asking you, and I quote 'are you over the ice ninja yet? Because I can make you forget all about her'."

"Ok, so she's an idiot. Do you think me one too or why in the world would you erase it? Did you think I would answer it? Did you think I would go for it?"

Kensi swallowed hard.

"You say 'think' a lot. Truth is I just wasn't. Those feelings from when you were with her just came back and I wished I had shot her when she attacked me in the street."

"Kens, I didn't even like her."

"Come on, she is hot."

"She looks ok but I was really not into her. I needed to seduce her to get info on Walt but that was all and you know it."

"When we brought her in she said she had done things with you she had not done with anyone else. "

"Kens…"

"What were they?" she asked in a plain, sacadated voice.

"I was undercover as Max. I had to make her believe I was into her, Kens."

"I know and I am not blaming you for that. I just need to know what things you did with her."

"I never ask you what you did with Jack."

"I was engaged to Jack. And I did a whole lot less than I have with you anyway."

"Too bad for him."

"Deeks… just tell me. Please."

"Kens, this is a bit sick. Why would you want to put those images in your head?"

"I'm just imagining the worst if you refuse to tell me."

"She blew me under the table in VIP room of the club."

"Were you alone?"

"No. The place was packed."

"Ok. She also whispered something to you before you came out of the investigation room."

"And you want to know what."

"Yes."

"Well, it was pretty much what the text said."

"Pretty much?"

"I swear I don't remember the exact words. She told me she would like to date Marty if he was not set on his partner."

"Ok."

"Ok."

An awkward silence followed. Deeks had a disappointed look on his face and Kensi who could feel his gaze did not dare raise her eyes.

"Now what?" he eventually asked.

"I don't know…maybe you tell me you forgive me?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"You didn't ask for that. Moreover , it sounded as if you were accusing me of stuff rather than confessing to something."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Maybe if you actually look at me."

She lifted her eyes and there were tears.

"Ok." He said. "But please don't do it again. I mean, check my phone as much as you want but don't hide things from me."

"That's it? No…?"

"No…what?"

"Retaliation."

"Oh my God, you want me to punish you."  
"I do not!"

"Kensi…?"

"I honestly don't. Not in the fifty shades way you are thinking anyway."

"Good. 'Cause spanking should be fun."

"Aaaand we're back."

"No, we are not. You were a lot more naked; I was on my knees and had my mouth on your pussy. "

"Deeks…I can see it on your face that you are disappointed."

"Of course I am because you trust me this little. But being a jerk to you is not going to fix that so I am just going to try and show you how much I love you in and out of the bedroom every chance I get and maybe you'll let go at one point. "

"I love you, I really do. And I trust you but I need control."

"I get that. And it's a big step that you told me about the dreaded text. "

"I don't want any lies between us."

"Me neither. What I also don't want…"

"Is this blanket between us. Ok, we'll go back to what we were doing." She said and getting up from the bed she threw the concealing fabric away.

"What _**were**_ we doing?"

"You had no trouble remembering a minute ago."

"Yeah…but then you said you loved me and I got completely light headed from that. So what was it?"

"You just want me to say it, don't you?"

"Nothing gets by you, Princess." He jested and she took in a breath before blurting out:  
"You were eating my pussy."

"Was I?" he asked getting up from the bed and gently caressing her arm. "And were you enjoying it?"

"Yes." A flush came over her cheeks.

"Was it making you wet?" he asked while his finger lightly brushed between her folds.

"Aham."

"Would you like me to resume that then?"

"Yes, please"

"Oh baby, I think it is the first time you have used that word when you were farther than thirty seconds from coming." He whispered before taking her right nipple into his mouth.

"Do you want me to beg more often, love?"

He released her with a pop.

"I would call it asking nicely."

"Of course you would." She kissed his shoulder. "Because you are sweet and want to let me believe I have control all the time."

"On that note, would you like me to proceed with eating your delicious pussy standing up, lying down or bending over?"

"Whichever way you like best."

"I think we've never tried that with you bending. Maybe you should dust the dresser."

"What?"

"You are a maid."

"Oh…right." She went over and moved her hand around as if she had a cloth.

"Wow! That in itself turns me on."

"Deeks…"

"Sorry, you cleaning up, a conversation for another time. Now I am going to shut up 'cause I need to put my mouth to better use anyway."

Going behind her he gently pushed her down over the furniture and started a trail of kisses from the back of her neck and down her spine. When he got to her well-toned butt she tensed a little, letting him know he needed to tread carefully.

"That" he said pushing his thumb on her tight hole "is also a conversation for another day."

Kensi relaxed again and he used his hands to spread her legs and her lips before sticking his mouth on her core with a loud sucking noise. He started alternating long and short strokes and when he felt that she was pushing harder and harder against his mouth he stopped those particular ministrations and leaning over her inserted one skilled, long finger inside her making her gasp.

"Coming so soon?" his hot breath was on her neck and the way his body was pressing her down made her feel scorched.

"You could come with me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes." She said, disappointed he had removed his hand from between her legs.

"To what?"

"A tea party! Seriously?!" she lifted her head and looked back at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear you talk dirty, Princess."

"Oh…it's an invitation for you to pull down your pants, whip up that thing that is now bruising my thigh …"

"My junk?"

"Your cock. Ok? Your big, hard, throbbing cock."

Hearing that from her, albeit sarcastic to some extent, made him do just as she told him and with no further need for invitations or instructions slammed into her, took complete control of her hips and pounded like crazy for minutes until he felt her clench around him and saw her knuckles go white while grasping the edge of the dresser.

"Oh, Deeks…" she sighed when she regained control over her body and voice. He had stopped moving but did not pull out. "Keep going, baby." Kensi said and pushed herself back a little.

He started moving again, a lot gentler than before, let go of her hips and bending on top of her his hands found his. Although she was pinned down over a dresser, Kensi felt very cuddled, loved and … safe. She enjoyed the feeling of so much of him touching her and the easiness with which he was sliding in and out of her now that her orgasm flood was all present made everything very pleasant in spite of the fact that nothing was spiraling up for her. It was so incredibly sweet and comforting that she was for a moment scared she might drift into slumber again but then she felt him stop, buck and heard that familiar and lovely sound he made right before spending himself inside her.

"You ok?" he eventually asked, helping her up.

"I'm perfect. "

"Shower?"

"Yes, please."

They went into the bathroom and he turned the water on before motioning to wash their lovemaking off her legs.

"Please don't, we'll just start over and I am really, really hungry."

"I wasn't going to start over." He said with that perfect smile.

"Then it must be me. If you touch me, I instantly get in the mood."

"I knew you couldn't keep your paws off me."

She placed her hands around his neck, pushed herself up and kissed him.

"Is that a problem, detective?"

"No, definitely not a problem."

"Good. Because as mentioned by you before, I want to do with you something I've never done with anybody else."

"Tidy up?"

"No, the other conversation you were saving for another time."

"This?" he asked pushing her thumb against her butt hole.

"Yep."

"You've never done that?"

"No. But I want to give it a go."

"Ok. But since you've never used that particular playground before, you should know that there are some invasive hygiene prerequisites to a successful game."

"Wow! You do know how to use euphemisms."

"Use what?"

"Oh, come on Mr. 'I passed the California bar exam", don't play dumb. I know you are a deviously smart man. I also know what prerequisites are necessary and I shall complete beforehand. But it is something we need to plan if I am to be ready so… tomorrow?"

"Good God! You want to commit sodomy on a Sunday? I love it!"

"And the euphemisms are gone."  
"Come on, love. I could have said butt fuck."

"You just said 'butt fuck'"

"I know…" he smiled and raised his eyebrows a couple of times.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing; I know I took my time once more, I also struggled a bit with chapter and I think it shows. I hope you enjoy none the less.

"Baking? Really?" Deeks came into the kitchen at seven on Sunday morning and was utterly surprised to notice that his (now official) fiancée had cleaned up and had something very yummy in the oven by the smell of it.

Startled, Kensi threw her phone away (he hadn't noticed she was holding it) and placing her arms around his neck kissed him good morning.

"I found some cinnabuns in the freezer and thought they would make for a good breakfast."

"Indeed they would. Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody."

"Texting, I mean."

"I wasn't… just googling the recipe."

"For frozen cinnabuns?"

"Yeah, I … didn't know how much to leave them to bake."

"It's written on the box."

"I threw it out."

"It's right there on the table."

"What's with the interrogation?"

"What's with the lying?

"I obviously don't want to tell you what I was texting about and you cornered me."  
"I did not ask what, I asked who."

"Mandy."

"Ok."

He went and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was already cold so he wondered what time it had been brewed. Kensi's phone kept lighting up but she made no motion to pick it up or look at it. She was washing the same plate over and over and over again.

"So…you slept ok?" he asked sipping his coffee.

She turned the water off and wiped her hands.

"Yep. Like a drunk baby."

"That's why you are up so early? Sleep was overly efficient and you don't need any more?"

"Well, in all fairness, I did sleep a lot yesterday. Too much, some might say."

"Touche."

"Touche."

"Kensi, you can't say 'touche' when… you know what, no, I'm not starting that conversation again."

"How come?"

"Because you have an amazing touchy and you let me touch you with my sword ."

"Oh yeah? If I'd known that's what it takes to shut you up…"

"You would have slept with me years ago?"

Instead of answering she took his coffee cup and drank from it.

"I can pour you some." He said.

"I like having yours. "

"Well I like having yours as well." He was grinning.

"My…what?"

"You want me to talk dirty to you this early in the morning?"

"Does the sunrise make you shy?"

"No, but your buns are burning."

"What does that even mean? I have a hot butt?"

"No, your actual cinnamon buns are burning."

"Oh crap!" she turned around, opened the oven and before she could do anything his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back while spilling most of the coffee over the both of them.

"What the hell?" she was angry and confused.

"You can't take them out without a mitt. You'll burn your hand."

"Oh…well thank you for saving me. Everything else is ruined though."

"What are you talking about?"

"The buns are burn, we're covered in coffee and …"

"And?"

"And nothing." She smiled.

"I will make us some eggs, you'll brew fresh coffee and all be right with the world once more."

"I don't want breakfast."

"Why?"

"I am not hungry."

"You are always hungry."

"Well I am not going to eat now."

"Kens, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go take a shower."

"I'd rather eat something first."

"Suit yourself."

"See, you are angry. You need food. If possible with lots of sugar."

"Stop talking about food, Deeks."

He was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Or…" she started and grabbed his butt "if you are that set on eating something we could go back upstairs and…"

"Oh my God! Really?"

"It was just a thought. I'll be in bed if you decide you want to …um…come."

Standing alone in the kitchen Deeks was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Kensi had left her phone on the counter and it lighted up again so he picked it up and after unlocking it scrolled up . By the time he finished his readings the kitchen was filled with smoke so he turned the oven off, opened the window and closing the door behind him decided to go upstairs and have a long and probably painful conversation with his fiancée.

When he made it into the bedroom, he thought talking can wait. Kensi was in her sexy nurse outfit .

"Wow! You look…"

"Dirty?" she jested.

"Hot. I was going to say 'hot'. Do you feel I need a check-up?"

"More like a shot."

"Ok…I am getting mixed feelings about this. Maybe I should just go and bake something."

"What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with **you?** You are like a siren, you look amazing, I desperately want to come to you but I feel like you want to kill me so I am going to stay away."

"Like hell you are going to stay away! I didn't wake up at five to shove a tiny hose up my … never mind that. Like hell you are staying away."

"Is that why you refuse to eat?" his sheepish smile was on.

"Yes. And I am really hungry so stop playing hard to get."

"Ok, I just need to make sure I'm getting this right. You, Kensi Marie Blye, are standing in our bedroom in a minuscule nurse outfit declaring a hunger strike pending I fuck your butt."

"Deeks!"

"What? Are there any inaccuracies in my statement?"

"No, but we are not in court so … what the hell?"

"I am just confused I guess."

"What exactly would you want me to clarify for you?" she asked in her sexy voice while tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

"You really want to have sex with me right now?"

"Aham."  
"And back in the kitchen, you were sort of inviting me to eat your pussy, right?"

"You enjoy your dirty talk too much, detective." She said and gently caressed the bulge in his sweat pants.

"Tell me again how I get you in the mood every time I touch you." He took her hand away.

" _ **Are you**_ going to touch me? Because right now this little costume is not proving a good investment after all."

Deeks took one more look at her before deciding the conversation would most definitely have to wait.

"Ok Princess, you win. " He took his pants and shirt off and before he got to his boxers, Kensi was already on her knees, pulling down the fabric and taking his erection into her mouth.

"God, Kens." He gasped. "I thought I was touching you."

She let go with a pop.

"I need you really hard in order to touch me where I want."

"Ok…" he said and touching her arm motioned her to stand up. "About that…"

"Deeks, I want to. I am ok. And since I already…" he placed a finger on her lips.

"Got up at five and shit…" he chuckled and she frowned "I get it. You've set this as your objective of the day and it will happen. But it is really something we need to take really slowly so I lead, deal?"

"Deal. No BJ then?"

"No BJ."  
"I'm starting to think I am bad at it since you keep refusing me."  
"You rock and you know it but I can't lead anything if you are driving me wild."  
"That sounds like a very bad eighties song."  
"I am an old fashioned guy, I guess. And that is why we should start this with a kiss."

"I can do that."

Placing her arms around his neck she pushed her lips against his. He did not respond.

"Seriously? You have to lead this too?' she mumbled without changing her position.

Instead of an answer, his hand took hold of the back of her head while his mouth ravished hers, bit her lips and let her know that yes, he was very much in charge of this. His free hand went around her waist and he not so gently pushed her towards the bed.

"I … thought … we were…slowly." She broke the kiss.

"We are." His teeth gently bit her earlobe before whispering. "Get on all fours on the bed."

"Seriously?"

"What?" his deep blue eyes melted her resolve to take at least some charge.

"Ok…"

Doing exactly as he said she got on her hands and knees on the bed, feeling ever more exposed than she did in her maid uniform so when her peripheral view caught his hand closing in on her behind she instinctively pulled away a little.

"Kens?"

"Just don't spank me."

"I was not going to. " He placed his hand on her butt and caressed it. "You sure you want to do this now?"

"I am."

Deeks lifted the white robe and peppered kisses along her spine before pulling the satin underwear down. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his right hand between her legs, using his fingers to rub her generously moist pussy while his thumb made its way inside her very tight anus. She bucked and gasped so he pulled out and bringing some of the moisture from between her folds over the tight hole he inserted his index, stretching a little.

"Relax, sweetheart. And tell me if you are uncomfortable."

She did not say anything so he stopped what he was doing and lay on his back to search her face. She avoided making eye contact.

"Kens?"

"I'm" … she wanted to say 'good' but couldn't "uncomfortable."

"We don't have to …"

"Oh, yes do!"

"Oh no we don't!"

"Deeks…" she warned.

"What are you going to do, intimidate me into it?"

"I thought you wanted to."

"I did too."

She collapsed on the bed next to him and he pulled her to him.

"It's only fun if I can get you to come, Princess and it's obviously never going to happen this way."

"You are too sweet."

"I am so sweet that I am going out and coming back with breakfast." He said and motioned to get up but she pulled him back.

"Wow, wow wow! You can't leave me here like this. You've touched me."

"And that put you right in the mood?"

"Aham"

"Is there something in particular you would care for?"

"I want to get out of this stupid outfit, it reminds me of all the nurses you wanted sponge baths from."

"I can help with that."

Slowly he unbuttoned the robe and took it off her shoulders then peeled the thin stockings off each of her legs and finally helped step out of the flimsy satin. He couldn't help taking a close look between her legs. Her skin was red and slightly bruised but he decided now was not a good moment to bring it up.

"You are overdressed for the occasion, detective." She whispered while pushing his boxers down. They were standing completely naked in front of each other but their eyes stayed connected, no hungry looks, no urgency. Deeks took her hand and she squeezed it pretty hard.

"You ok, Princess?"

"Yeah. I just really want you to make love to me."

His heart skipped a beat at than and his mouth descended on hers. She stepped back until she felt the bed and then sat down and crawled up never releasing her lover from the kiss. As he settled above her she opened her legs and locked her ankles around his lower back. Deeks used his hand first to check if she was ready, then to position his cock at her entrance before pushing in. There was no more gasping this time, she welcomed the sweet invasion and lifted herself up. Since her legs were pretty much keeping him captive he was rocking with her rather than thrusting. It was intimate and very pleasant. To his surprise, Kensi even climaxed in what he thought was less than a minute. She had been so wound up that the sweet love making gave her the chance to let all of the tension out and enjoy him.

"Should I turn over?" she eventually asked, perfectly aware that this particular slow burn was not working for him.

"No. "

"Love, I told you what I wanted. Now you tell me."

"Fair enough. Put your legs up on my shoulders." She loosened the grip and he got on his knees on the mattress.

"Yes sir!" she said in her cheery voice and he realised that was something she really liked. Why she couldn't just tell was beyond his understanding but as she obliged he lifted her butt so he had the right angle and started to move in and out, his eyes never leaving her face. She was visibly enjoying the feeling and he wanted her to come once more but she caught that and decided this one had to be all on him so looking right into his eyes she started playing with her breasts and licking her lips.

"Kens…what are you doing?"

"Oh baby, oh…come for me, darling."

He wanted to laugh and show her he could hold his own but the show was too good, the feeling was amazing and as she arched her back pushing herself against him Deeks lost it and exploded inside her, groaning against the sole of her right foot.

"I love Sunday mornings." She said with a smile.

"Well, then maybe Sundays it will be."

"What?"

"I'll explain when I come back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast. And baby balm."  
"What the hell for?"

He had gone into the bathroom and as she pulled a baggy t-shirt over her head she thought something was odd. The sex had been great but the ending was way too abrupt for Marty Deeks. He liked to kiss and cuddle.

"Honey?" she asked as he was all dressed and putting on his watch. "Baby balm? Does Monty have a rash or something?"

Finding his sweatpants he took her phone out the pocket and handed it to her.

"No, Monty is fine. Text me if you need anything else from the drug store. Like maybe some bromide to put in my food and make me … calmer."

"What?!"

"Bye." He said pecking her lips.

"Deeks!" she cried but he was already out the door. Kensi unlocked the phone and as she looked at the 'read' marks on the last messages she knew her fiancée had read the entire conversation with Mandy:

Why are you online so early?

 _Hey, Kay Kay! I just got home._

Hot date?

 _Disastrous date but at least I got some. Why are you up?_

Had to do something.

 _Mysterious._

look, I need to ask you something since you are the sex guru of our gang.

 _Are you also going to give me some hot details about that gorgeous Viking of yours?_

No. and sorry to disappoint you, I don't need advice about him.

 _Ohh…are you banging something else on the side ? Good girl_

Mandy! I am not banging anyONE else, men are people not objects and it's not banging per se I have trouble with.

 _Ok, how can I help you with my Nymphomaniac wisdom?_

So…you have sex like…a lot, right?

 _Right._

How do you stay groomed? Because I feel that if I shave my hoo-ha one more time this week ALL my skin will come off. It literally burns every time he touches me there.

 _OMG! That's why you got up at his hour? Nice of you, girl._

Yeah, I'm plenty nice. He is all over me ALL the time. Sometimes I miss 'only Saturday mornings' Jack. And I can't possibly spare the razors, it's like he is obsessed with using his mouth on me.

 _And you miss boring Jack? Well just send Marty my way. Or ,if you ever decide to give him a threesome, I'm in._

First of all :I DON'T SHARE! And I don't miss Jack, just the …predictability of sex with him.

 _Booooooooring! But I feel you with the shaving. Just give it about six days and then go wax._

Six days? There's no way I can keep him off me for that long.

 _Geez Kay-Kay, I remember you going through twenty months of a dry spell. The Gods have been listening to your prayers._

 _Remember when you got all crazy after you met big M? Gosh you were wound up so tightly…and we got you that vibrator with a sparkly M on it after he tried to use you for picking up chicks_

 _I told you he was just trying to make you jealous, girl. Anyway, use some baby balm for your affliction, it does wonders._

 _Why are you not saying anything?_

 _I suppose you went to wake up the sleeping dragon. Hope you are having more fun than I had. The guy was the 'missionary in the dark, done in five minutes' type . We don't all have your luck._

"Fuck!" Kensi threw her phone on the bed. She knew she couldn't possibly get angry with him for reading her conversation, not after her little endeavour on Thursday. He must have been hurt by her comment about Jack and yet he had been so good to her, he still held true to not being a jerk even when he had some reason to. Picking up her phone again she texted him simply:

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a bit different, I hope you like it, let me know what you think if you feel like it.

"This Romanian style breakfast is really great, Kens, you should have some."

He hadn't replied to her text, had not made any comment s when he handed her the balm and ever since they sat down at the table he ignored the huge elephant in the room.

"I'm really not hungry." She replied rather in whisper.

"Fine."

"Deeks… I am so sorry. I didn't mean that, I don't miss Jack."

"No, just sex with him."

"I don't, I promise I don't. You are …we are awesome. "

"Really? That's why you wish you could keep me off you? Kens, that sounded as if I were a horny dog humping your leg."  
"I know, I am sorry. I was just … humble bragging I guess."  
"Well played."

"I am not playing, Deeks. I am serious."

"So am I. It was really hurtful to read that, Kens. "  
"I get that, I really do. But I honestly do not miss any part of my life with Jack and I love having sex with you, I wouldn't want you to stay away. "

"Oh, but I am going to stay away, Kens."  
"You feel the need to punish me?"

"To some extent, yes. But that is not why. First of all I do not enjoy causing you discomfort and your skin down there really needs that baby balm and second … I really don't' want to. You should eat."

"That's why I love you so much. You are angry with me but are still caring."

He didn't say anything and took another sip of his coffee. Her eyes were almost burning a hole on his face.

"Seriously, this 'papara with sausage' is fantastic. We must have been to all the wrong restaurants when we were in Romania. They can really cook."

"How did you come across Romanian breakfast anyway?"

"They were the only ones to be open at this hour on Sunday next to the non-stop drug store."

"Well thank you for the food … and the ointment."

"You're welcome. You should make use of both."

"You want to help?"

"Do you want me to feed you?"

"Deeks…"

He was definitely upset and Kensi decided not to push it because the mere fact that he had asked if she wanted him to feed her and ignored the obvious intimate allegation left her feeling rejected.

He got up to make more coffee and she took a bite of the eggs. They were indeed very good but she really could not eat. Her stomach seemed to have tied itself in a knot and she really,really felt like crying. Deeks knew her well enough to tell she was genuinely hurting but so was he. What he did not expect was her just walking out the door without a word. She did not take her wallet, she left her phone on the counter and thankfully it was a really hot day because she was in shorts, a t-shirt and flip-flops.

It took some will power to resist the urge to take her phone and see what she had told her other friends. Even though she had repeatedly checked up on him in this manner, Deeks still felt bad about poking his nose in her personal conversation. He wanted a relationship where she could tell him things. Things like what she liked him doing to her in bed, what she disliked and more importantly trust him enough to say if something was making her uncomfortable.

Worry started to settle in when it had been four hours and Kensi had not returned. He didn't think anything could happen to her physically because she could kick a lot of ass but if she couldn't get herself to come home it meant she was a little more broken than he thought this particular situation deserved. When by sunset she was still not back he started pacing through the living room.

Kensi arrived a few minutes before midnight and even though all day Deeks had made up his speech in his mind, upon seeing her all he could do is yell :  
"Don't ever, EVER do that again!"

Obviously she had not expected that so she just went passed him climbed the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She had expected to be all cried out and calm but hours of wondering around on an empty stomach did not seem to do the job.

"Kens?" he called from outside the door.

She did not say anything so he gave her a couple of more minutes before trying again:

"Please come out of there."

When still there was no movement he took a few steps back and kicked the door open.

"Deeks, what the hell?!"

She was standing in front of the mirror, clearly trying to collect herself. He put the lid on the toilet seat and sat down.

"We need to talk and I don't believe that having a door between us will improve the communication."

"I don't know what to tell you." She said through gritted teeth. "I didn't mean what you read, I know it is hurtful, I picked my brains all day what to do to make it right but came out empty."

"Ok. What did you mean?"

"Nothing. It really meant nothing ."

"You wanted to talk to Mandy at six thirty in the morning about nothing?"

"No, she seemed like the person to ask about what to do with my rashy privates."

"She didn't bring up Jack. She did mention infidelity which I am much against, a threesome to which I must admit I am partial and an M marked sex toy which I am very keen on seeing but sex with your ex and me as horn ball, that was all you, Hun bun. "

"You'd like a threesome?"

A wicked smile was on his lips.

"Are you going to wager that hoping this would go away?"

"Well I don't want to but I don't know what to give you to make up for this."

"Sex with one of your friends is not it."

"Then what? What do you want?"

"The truth."

"I've told you the truth. I don't miss, want, think about my ex fiancée. Jesus Deeks, he was right there with me in Afghanistan yet my get away place was you. Making love to you the night before I got shipped out."

" Kens, I am not a jealous guy and I got why you went alone in the desert for him … I know I am your second choice chronologically but when you say something like 'I miss Saturday mornings with Jack' …"  
"For fuck's sake, I didn't say that!" she was shouting by now " I just meant that I don't know how to keep up."

"Keep up ? I had a lot of time to think today and I realized that most of the time you are the one starting it."  
"Is that a problem?"

"Hell, no. But I don't get it."

"Look, sex with you is fantastic. It is out of this world and I would not want anything more."

"Less?"

"No, it's just that staying prepared is getting to be a challenge. I shave twice a day, I shower every chance I get, I keep clean underwear in all my bags and in my glove compartment, I have baby wipes everywhere and I still worry that I'm not …up to par."

"Kens, you need to relax about this. I mean, you weren't exactly prepared for it to happen the first time it did and it still was an amazing night."

"It was but then I had an excuse."  
"So you would be more comfortable if we established a certain day for sex?"

"No, I would be miserable if we did that. And probably go out of my way to turn you on. I meant what I said, the moment you touch me, I'm game."

He smiled and gently poked her butt.

Her lips also curved up and letting her head fall back she let out an:

"Oh, baby!"

"Don't ever just leave like that. Whatever happens, we should be able to talk about it."

"I was trying to talk about it, you kept complimenting the ethnic eggs."

"Touché. That was my bad."

"Ok."

He got to his feet and turned the shower on.

"Wash and come to bed. I'll fix you something to munch on."

"Does this mean we're good?"

"We're … moderately ok. "

"I can live with that for now."

"Use this." He said pointing to the baby balm. "And no shaving. Big M is not coming anywhere near you again until I see healthy skin and pointy stems."

"Deeks!"

"Not negotiable!"

The shower felt amazing after a day in the California sun, the 'something to munch on' proved to be the best mac and cheese she had ever tasted but as they settled for sleep somewhere around one thirty, Kensi found that him saying a simple good-night without a kiss, or a cuddle or even a 'Fern' or 'Princess' left her feeling almost as miserable as him confronting her about the stupid 'Saturday mornings with Jack' statement. Ever so slowly she wiggled until she was on his side of the bed, millimeters away from his body, her back turned to him. His warm breath was on her neck and she was positive he hadn't fallen asleep but he wasn't saying or doing anything. She thought she should scoot back to her side but she was dying to touch him so she pushed her ass against his crotch.

"What are you doing?" He didn't sound amused but he wasn't angry either.  
"I'm cold." The utter stupidity of that statement struck her the moment it left her lips.

"Ok." He pulled the cover over her and she just froze. There was no way he would believe her. He knew exactly what she was doing and was obviously punishing her so she waited a few minutes and then motioned to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To… you know what? I'm not going to make something up. "

"Finally."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you shouldn't feel you have to lie to me."

"I am getting out of bed because I can't stay next to you when you are so …"

"So…what?"

"Cold."

"Kensi, I'm…"

"Upset with me. I get that. I get why. I don't blame you. It's just that I can't fall asleep next to you like this."

"Fair enough. What do you need?"

"You!"

" **I** am here. What do you want me to do?"

She swallowed.

"Kiss me."

"Ok, come here."

She turned around and he drew her close."

"Like really kiss me, not just peck my lips" she warned and he indulged her. The feeling of his mouth on hers after the worries and butterflies and desperations of the day was amazing.

"Better?" she could tell he was smiling.

"A little."

"Only a little?'

Instead of an answer she pushed herself against him and gently sucked on the pulse point on his neck.

"Kens… I meant what I said. We're not doing that for a few days."

Ignoring his plea she ran her hand over his shorts. He caught her wrist and bringing her hand up to his face, kissed it.

"No means no, Kens."  
She felt so wretched that instant that she just wanted to once more make it out the door and disappear into the night but he stopped her before she could get out of bed. She wished she could shout at him to let her go but instead she crashed into the pillows and pounded on them furiously.

"Do you want to punch me?" he asked.

"No. I don't. I don't want _**anything**_ from you."

She was wound up tight and already starting to explode. He knew that the only way she would calm down and actually fall asleep was if she got what she wanted yet he was not ready to give in so he pulled her to him once more, he back plastered to his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" she asked out of breath.

"Helping you drift into slumber." He replied and his right hand went under her shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Mindful of what he knew was a sensitive burning area he went straight for her core, skilled fingers getting her fluids to gather and make her ready for a sweet invasion.

"Deeks…"

"No means no. If you want me to stop, I will."

She wished she could muster the strength so say no but she was so desperate for his touch that she decided to take what was offered. Kensi knew he was still hurt and that she needed to work hard on putting back together whatever her stupid comment had broken up inside him. For now ,she was in his arms, his ring on her finger and his fingers in her.

"Oh baby!" she gasped as his hand started thrusting. Desperately pushing herself against his palm, the special agent wanted to come but just couldn't. In spite of his skill and her level of excitement, the elusive climax eluded her. Long minutes passed, her frustration grew and when there were signs that his arm was also getting tired she decided she would just have to fake it.

"Oh baby, oh Gooood, Oooooh…" She moved frantically for a few seconds then suddenly stopped and motioned to bread away from him.

"I thought you were done making stuff up."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you give me the real deal." He resumed his ministrations, giving more attention to her clit, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. "Come for me, Fern."

"I can't." she whined.

"You can, sweetheart. Just let go. I've got you. " His voice was just that, his normal voice. Not his angry, hurt, trying to act as a responsible adult voice. This was Deeks, the man she loved…

"I love you." she whispered.  
"I love you too. Very, very much."

And that just did it. Kensi could finally allow herself to surrender to the pleasure he was giving her. It wasn't an orgasm of epic proportions but it was exactly what she needed.

"Do you want me to reciprocate?"

"No. " he removed his hand. "I love you. I love you. There"

"There, what?"

"You said it three times today, I only said it once. I know you keep count."

"It's scary that you know me this well."

"It's scary that you still try to fool me. Good night, Princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, so, so sorry for this. I have published the unfinished chapter and didn't notice until today. It's true I didn't quite understand the "it's a cruel way to end a chapter " reviews but did not have time to look over it until today. So … here is the complete chapter, the next one will also be uploaded shortly.

"Ok, you two, I don't care who did what, just make up and get over it. Miss Sunshine over here has been moping around since you got to work and Shaggy has been desperately trying to keep up appearances. If a case comes up, I can't rely on you to work like this. Go to an early lunch, argue it out, talk to each other, swear at each other, have make up sex if necessary and come back here all patched up. " Sam took a sip of his coffee and sat at his desk.

"We're fine." Kensi tried.

"That was not a request, it was an order. If you don't sort out your shit, I'll call Nate."

"Oh, no, no, no , no…." Was Kensi's honest reaction.

"Come on, Kensalina, we're getting time off from work and Sam's permission to do the hanky-panky on our Government's money, let's go!"

"Did you even consider that maybe I don't want to?"

"Do the hanky-panky? All right, then we can talk. And have lunch. It'll be like a date only this time I did not ask you out."

"You NEVER asked me out, Deeks."

"Well, yes, to be fair I did kinda' ask you in …"

"Guys, really, take this outside. Or inside. Just away from here." Callen intervened.

"I'm trying, man, she just … won't ." Deeks replied.

" **I** won't?! Seriously?!"

"What exactly are we talking about, Sugar bear?"

"Oh, let's go … sauerkraut!" she said and grabbing her bag headed for the exit.

"Ouch." Callen said. "I don't what to know what you refused to do but if it is what I think it is… what the hell is wrong with you, sauerkraut?!"

"Mature." Deeks said before leaving so he could catch up with his fiancée.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Really?! This place, AGAIN?!" Kensi almost shouted as Deeks pulled in the parking lot of the restaurant he had taken her the previous Friday.

"I thought it made for a good place to talk."

"No hanky-panky then?"

"Are you in the mood?"

"What if I were?"

"Don't go hypothetical on me, answer the question."

"Well…maybe."

"Still no straight answer. Let's go have crème brule, _maybe_ you'll figure it out."

Since it was only ten thirty, breakfast was still being served so they did actually order coffee and sweets then sat in silence for a while.

"So, if hypothetically you were to talk to Nate, about this, what would you tell him?" Deeks started.

"I thought we weren't doing 'hypothetical'…"

"Not about the moisture of you panties."

She punched his shoulder so hard that it was definitely going to leave a mark. It took her seconds to realize just how hard she had hit him but it sank in she instantly got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to…"

To her surprise he hugged her back.

"Yeah, you did, but it is fine. You are angry with me and all I want is to figure out why."

"You mean other than the fact that I literally threw myself at you and you refused?"

"Yep, besides that. You were already pretty worked up before I dared refuse your irrefutable charms."

"Are you mocking my … charms?"

"No, no mocking here. You can be very very charming."

"But not charming enough?" she sat back in her chair.

"Kensalina, are you looking for praise or are you genuinely insecure?"

"I am NOT insecure, mister. Maybe you are."

"After you told me all I have to do is touch you and you're game? I don't think so."

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Yes."

"Why?!" she exclaimed throwing her fists in the air.

"Because when you are angry you stop controlling everything and spill."

"Spill what?!"

"What really bothers you about our sex life?"

"Nothing bothers me, Deeks, you are insane. It's great, it's fantastic, it's fabulous. I hope you'll be back in it at some point."

"I haven't been absent for that long."

"It seems that way."  
"Seriously?! If I recall correctly you had your orgasm less than ten hours ago."

"I had my orgasm? It sounds as if I am a junkie in need of a regular fix. Be assured, I can go well and long without your … tender attention."

"Have you been reading Jane Austen again?"

She was looking at him with a stern look on her face.

"Ok, sorry about that. "

"Jane Austen or calling me a sex addict?"

"You called yourself one, to be fair. And I know you can go well and long, actually from what I know you enjoy a regular once a week regime."

"For fuck's sake, when are you going to let that go? You are like a freakin' dog with a juicy bone! You just keep grinding, and grinding. What is it that you think you are going to find?"

"What you actually meant by that comment."

"I didn't mean anything, Deeks. I love you. Starting to wonder why when you put me against the wall like this. I don't miss Jack but he would have never ever dared push me like this or ask for…"

Deeks sat back in his chair, a weirdly satisfied look on his face.

"So that is the problem, I dare too much."

Kensi started biting her lower lip while her eyes were frantically looking for something on the floor.

"Kens…"

"Just eat you cake."

"We will need to have this conversation eventually; wouldn't you rather finish it now?"

"I'd rather not have it."

"That's not how it works, Princess."

"Fine. What else do you want to badger me into telling you?"

"What did I ever ask of you that was too much?"

"Nothing. I mean except the thing yesterday morning, which proved to be a bit … out there for me."

"I didn't ask for it, you offered."

"You indicated you would like that."

"I meant you let me use a toy, or maybe a finger."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"It's not exactly something I know how to elaborate on with you, Kens."

"You think I'm uptight?"

"No, you are just very self-conscious and I know I need to tread lightly. Apparently I haven't been doing that."

"You don't need to 'tread lightly', Deeks. "

"Then why do you feel like I dare too much? And please don't say that is not what you meant, I was here and I know you. "

"Ok, you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"The truth is, our love life is wonderful and I enjoy every moment but we just seem to be doing more and more stuff and I fear the moment when you ask for something that I can't offer."

He was squinting.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that's what makes me so nervous. I can't even prepare."

"Kensi, how perverted do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're perfectly normal but I am a bit of a … Jane Austen girl."

"Sweetheart, yesterday you pretty much offered me a threesome. Please tell me you were joking."

"Isn't that something you want?"

"No."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because that's what guys do. We brag about sexual competencies we don't have."

"Oh, you have all possible sexual competencies."

"Thank you. But why do you say it as if it were a bad thing?"

"Because I don't."

"Kensalina…" he started in his playful voice but she stopped.

"No, I am not looking for praise, I don't want you to tell me how wonderful I am and I don't get why you are deflecting this conversation, I thought it was what you wanted."

"Because I can see you are uncomfortable and I am trying to make it easier."

"I love you. But you chewed on your little bone until you hit the marrow, now swallow it."

"Anything that you give me, baby."

"Deeks…"

"Shutting up and swallowing."

"Good. So, here it is: I am a rather strong and controlling woman and generally guys have been pretty much … let's say apprehensive in dealing with me, particularly in the intimate aspect. I have never been with somebody so open about this and on one hand I love it because it is exciting and fun but on the other I am worried that at some point you'll hit a boundary of mine that I will not be able to cross. You said yourself you are 'treading lightly' and I can feel it, I know there are things you want and don't ask for – like on Friday evening. You thought you needed a wild card to get that and it's my fault … The fact that the diamond stealing bitch is out there prepared to do absolutely anything and everything with you is not making it any easier."

"May I speak now?"

"Yes. But please no wise cracks."

"Noted. First off, true enough, I don't fear you might shoot me in the balls if I rub you the wrong way and your terrible punches to the upper arms I can handle. Second, I am not looking to push you in any way, I hope that if I'm ever going someplace you don't feel comfortable in you'll just say no. And lastly, I don't want anybody but you, even if you decide we'll only do missionary in the dark for the rest of our lives. Though I would probably peak when you are in the shower because you have an awesome body."

"I said no wise cracks."

"That's actually the truth. I also have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why don't _you_ ask me for the things you want?"

"I don't want anything more than you give and do."

"Allow me to be more specific: why don't you tell me to bite your shoulder, or neck, or kiss your earlobe when you feel you'd like that? Please answer me for real."

"Because I don't want you to feel as if I am giving you directions."

"I won't ."

"I'll try."

"May I propose a deal?"

"Really? We're making deals now?"

"So… no?"

"I'm curious as to what you have in mind but not sure if I should say 'yes' without knowing…"

"Kensi, I was putting it out there, not asking for a wild card. Actually no more of those, ever. They make you way too fidgety."

"I know that you want to just 'propose' a deal but what if I don't want it? You are taking me exactly to the point I dread, that of saying no."

"Dread? That's heavy. Let's get you another crème brule."

"I don't' want one."

"Then a slice of their zachertorte, it's divine."

"Deeks, I don't want another cake !"

"Ok, maybe some more coffee then?"

"No."

"So how about every week-end , you come up with something you want to do with me. New or repeat of past endeavours, it doesn't matter."

"How did we get from cake to … Oh my God, seriously? You are playing mind games with me now? If I respond negatively a couple of times I am more likely to say 'no'?"

"Sorry."

"You should be! And yes, I will do that but when I feel like it, not on certain days."

"Fair enough. You will have to wait until the week-end this time though."

"Are you really still stuck on that stupid 'not until bla-bla-bla' thing?"

"I am a man of my word. You love that about me. And the bla-bla-bla was that you relax about the unnecessary grooming."

"Deeks…"

"Kensalina, you have to let go at some point. It's not like we are on the first date all the time. I've seen you pee, I've done your laundry and I have poked your ribs when you snored so chill and put the razors to rest for a while."

"Fine. But if I don't feel comfortable with the state of things, you'll have to wait longer than this week-end."

"Are you telling me that if you don't feel like having sex with me it is not going to happen? 'Cause that is obvious and very disturbing you have to state it …"

"It came out wrong. Just drop it. We should go back to work."

"Are we good?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"You were the one with the bone to pick, you tell me."

"Touché." He leaned in, touching her lips with his.

"We're on the job." She mumbled before giving in and kissing him back.

"Yep, we're good. Really good."


	9. Chapter 9

Again, sorry for the previous chapter, I have updated it and now it is complete; here is the new one, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

"We're good, really good…" the words had been ringing in Kensi's ears all week because it had all come to a halt right then and there. They were urgently called into ops and Deeks had to go undercover as Max Gentry again. Now it was Friday and all she got from him all week was a short "I miss you" from a burn phone at 4 a.m. on Wednesday. She desperately wanted to call him but knew that if that had been a possibility he surely would have called her. So she just stewed at her desk for five days, barely making it without a nervous meltdown due to Sam and Callen's cracks about how her partner's baby blues and fluffy hair would probably be his best asset on the mission. It was an LAPD operation and they were not in the loop so she had no clue where he was. Even if she did know, it was not as if she could just go over there anyway.

The house seemed weirdly empty without Deeks and after Monday night when she couldn't sleep at all she didn't even bother go to the bedroom anymore; she crashed on the couch in her jeans and t-shirt with a bottle of beer on the floor and take out on the coffee table. By now the room was a complete disaster and even she could not handle the mess so she decided to go back to the big bed and collapsed in it. She was tired, upset and would have given just about anything to have her fiancée with her at that moment so she made a silent promise that if he were to miraculously show up , she would tell him anything he wanted to know. She hadn't done that since she was a child. Back then she used to keep her eyes closed for long minutes hoping what she wished for would be in her sight when she opened them, she silently promised to give up chocolate or her favorite thing (her baseball mitt) as if happiness necessarily required some kind of personal sacrifice. She felt silly for a moment then in dawned on her that she genuinely loved him that much.

Lying on her back on the bed she remembered her first time in it. His confession, albeit slightly forced out of him, surprised her and she had acted on impulse. So he wanted to be at his place with her. Fair enough. On the drive from the restaurant to his house she played the radio as loud as it went in order to keep her nerves down and once she arrived and parked her car she felt her knees turn to mush.

"Hey. You wanna come inside?" his cheerful voice came from outside the car window.

"That depends. Do you have food?"

"No, that was at the restaurant you left without a word."

So he wanted to talk about it. Well, she didn't so she got out of the car and kissed him rather violently. He wrapped his arms around her and responded with equal enthusiasm, pushing her back against the car. There was nothing shy or tentative in their kiss, it was hot and hungry and Kensi felt the need to have Deeks even closer she pulled his whole body closer, reveling in his bulging reaction to her.

"Ok, Kensalina, I insist we take this inside."

"Lead the way." She said and he took her hand pulling her towards the front door. It was such a simple thing but she felt her heart skip a beat. She recalled the time he had taken both hands in his to save her from getting blown up. Even then she had thought he had beautiful hands. And just like then, now she really needed to pee so once they were inside and he motioned to kiss her again she pulled back and whispering a quick "sorry" she made for the bathroom. When she returned she noticed he hadn't moved an inch so she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I thought you were going to leave" he said before burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm not leaving. Just didn't think that 'I need to pee' made for very sexy conversation she whispered.

"Good point." Gently he motioned her to lay on the bed then pulled her boots off and removed his own shoes before joining her. It was dark but he could still make out her face in the dark and knew she was worried.

"You ok, Kens?"

Instead of an answer she pulled him on top of her and kissed him gentler then in the alley. He felt something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"You know if we do this, it changes everything."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to have to choose."

"So don't, don't choose, don't choose."

"You know that's not how it's works. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"What are you doing to me Deeks?" she asked, tears almost choking her but pulling him in for a kiss nonetheless.

"Falling in love with you" he whispered against her lips and she thought for sure she was going to cry but something in the way he was holding and kissing her soothed the worry and gave way to pure, unhindered desire. Her fingers clumsily started to unbutton his shirt and when they failed she growled in frustration.

"Yes?" he released his lips and smiled.

"You seem to be wearing an undress-proof shirt."

"Want me to rip it off?"

"No. Just help me a little."

"Ok."

The detective got up on his knees and the obstinate shirt got discarded in a matter of seconds and before throwing his jeans to the same fate Deeks looked at the beautiful woman on his bed. She gave him a nod and before long he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He was incredibly hot and handsome, that was no shock to her but anticipating what was about to happen made him absolutely irresistible.

"Ok, your turn."

Kensi got up on her knees and kissed his collarbone while her fingers reached the band of his underwear.

"I meant to lose your clothes but I don't mind how you're playing it." He whispered and gently nibbled her ear.

"Oh…" she said removing her hands. " I " … she swallowed " I wasn't expecting this to happen so I am not exactly …prepared." God, his smile was adorable.

"Meaning your panties and bra don't match and you don't have a condom on you?"

"Meaning I am wearing a sports bra and haven't shaved my legs this morning. As for condoms, isn't that your job?"

"Touché. I wasn't expecting this either so I need to say something."

Kensi frowned. The first thing that went through her head was that he had someone.

"What?" her question was half angry, half worried.

"Oh boy, oh boy , oh boy!"

He was cute. Damn cute. And she wanted him badly so abandoning conversation she took off her shirt and her pants then put her arms up allowing him to remove her practical bra. He was in awe of her, it was obvious and making her blush. She took his hand and put in on her breast.

Deeks gently pushed her until she was on her back, then kissed her again. At first she felt weird that he had just taken his hand away but after his lips started downward and reached her nipples, sucking on each one she decided he really didn't need guiding, he knew exactly what he was doing. Kensi just wished he would do it faster because there already was a puddle between her legs and an unbearable heat. When his fingers went under her panties she couldn't help pushing herself against them. He took her cue, peeled the fabric away and abandoning slow motion he took hold of her waist and in one fluid move pulled her towards him and stuck his mouth between her open legs.

"God, Deeks!" she tried to protest but not only did he not stop but his tongue started to slurp down there as if there was a strawberry-vanilla sundae involved. It felt really good but Kensi didn't want to lose it completely (and she felt she was about to) so she raised herself up on her elbows. He looked up at her and seizing the moment she released herself from his grip and sat up on the bed.

"I wasn't finished." He said with a smile.

"I know. I just don't want to finish like that this time."

Deeks got up on his knees and she pulled down his briefs. He was definitely ready for another type of conclusion to their lovemaking but she took his cock in her hand nonetheless.

"Kens…"

She heard the warning in his voice and released him before lying back on the bed. He wiggled completely out of his boxers then reached for his jeans and took a condom out of his wallet.

"You don't need that." Kensi said and he didn't ask why, just came back over her. She expected him to have right at it but he didn't. His lips descended on hers. He was resting on his left arm while his right hand caressed her side. It wasn't until she reached between their bodies and pretty much pushed him inside her that he penetrated her. But when he finally did, it was as if all the tension she had accumulated over the years was suddenly released and without having a chance to get a grip on the situation she threw her head back while her body trembled in pleasure. Deeks didn't stop kissing her but started rotating his hips and held her slightly up, plastered to his body till he felt her calm and soft under him. Then he stopped but she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck keeping him close until in her turn she felt him buck before hot moisture invaded her.

"So, those were seven minutes well spent." He joked as he rolled on his back.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. That was the greatest compliment you could ever give me. I, on the other hand should have put in the extra effort to get you a repeat."

"You … are… awesome" she said as she straddled him.

"I am but haven't managed to show you that yet so how about we hit the shower and you let me finish eating your delicious pussy."

"Deeks…" she said …

As she was reminiscing Kensi did not realize when she had taken her hand between her legs and as pleasure started to build inside her she whispered : "Oh Deeks…"

"Yes ,love?" she heard and jumped off the bed reaching for her gun.

"Jesus, Deeks! You scared the hell out of me!"

Without a word he took her into his arms and kissed her. She wondered if he was really back or it was a dream but decided that him catching her like that must have been real. Not really something she would dream about.

"What were we doing?" He asked eventually and though her first instinct was to deflect she remembered her earlier silent promise, thanked in her head to whatever entity had granted her wish and told him the truth.

"I was remembering our first time."

"Really? That's what you get off to? I think we have had a lot more spectacular performances since then."

"How long can you stay?"

"I'm done."

She took a step back and looked at him.

"The mission is over?"

"Yes."

"That means you also finished your report."

"Aham."

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

She frowned.

"I do mean surprise you not catch you in the act although, baby, that was… wow!"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

Kensi took hold of his t-shirt and pulled him to her.

"Why don't we go take a shower?"

"That's where I stopped you, huh?" his sheepish smile was on.

"Aham."

"Oh, baby" he said muffled by the shirt he was hurriedly pulling over his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for sticking with me, any ideas or suggestions are always welcome.

))000000000000)))))))00000000000000000000

"Son of a bitch!" Deeks heard Kensi swear from the bathroom and decided to investigate before going in.

"Kens? What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Not narrowing it down for me." He said and went in only to find his fiancée with a towel wrapped around her.

"I got my period." She said and sighed with discontentment.

"Oh…bummer."

"Yeah, bummer." She was very upset.

"Well, eating you to orgasm may not be an option but we can still… ok, we can't still." He said seeing the stern look in her eyes. "So… wanna watch TV or something?" he asked buttoning up his jeans.

Kensi took two steps towards him. She obviously wanted to say something but hesitated. Deeks held her gaze waiting for her to speak and eventually she did.

"Don't just give up." She said, her eyes suddenly searching for something in the sink.

"You want me to beg?"

"No!"

"Seduce you?"

"No."

"Talk you into it with my lawyer skills?"

"No…"

"Then you'll have to be more specific because I'm out of ideas."

Kensi sighed.

"I promised I would tell you … things so … you could, maybe, be a little pushier."

Deeks was squinting.

"Who did you promise to?"

"Myself."

"Why?"

"Seriously?! That is you problem right now?!"

"Well…yes because you are telling me something you are obviously not confortable to and it seems like you are asking me not to care that you don't' want to have sex right now."

"I never said I didn't want to."

"So 'son of a bitch' is the new 'let's get it on'?"

"Never mind."

"I will ever mind."

"Oh, so this you can push!"

"Kens, I love you, I've missed you and the last thing I want to do is to argue right now but I'm very surprised by your request and I need to understand where it came from."

"You wanted me to ask for things … sex things. "she said and unbuttoned his jeans.

"And what you are asking for right now is … what exactly?"

"Deeks…"

"I don't want you to talk dirty and I swear I will give you whatever you ask for but I need to be very, very clear …"

Kensi finished unbuttoning and pulled his jeans down rather violently then started to hit his chest with both hands, not enough to hurt him any but enough to get him to react. After a moment of surprise and another moment of hesitation, Deeks caught her hands and pushed her until her back was against the bathroom wall. She was breathing fast but didn't fight him. Her eyes were encouraging him to go on.

"Ok, Princess." As his lips descended on hers, his right hand pulled the towel away. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back.

"Bed?" he asked.

"Shower. And condom. Please."

"Turn on the water."

"Make me."

Deeks opened the little white cabinet and took out a box, then took Kensi's hand and pulled her in the shower. He took the showerhead.

"Open." He said simply bringing it at the juncture of her legs.

She didn't move.

"Kens, I won't actually wrestle you, if you want to play, play along."

She did as he asked and the shower head was soon stuck to her pussy."

"Now, you can either turn the water on as I asked or you can let me do it in which case it might not be the most soothing temperature for you."

For a moment he thought she would break both the shower and his arm but then, surprisingly, Kensi did as he asked. The sudden rush of water made her gasp but he held her in place. This was turning him on a lot more then he would have thought. His free hand found her right breast and squeezed it gently and his lips kissed her shoulder and her neck.

"Take a condom from that box and put in on me." He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver.

"Or what?" she said breathlessly while squirming a little.

'Or…I will put it on myself but it won't be on my dick and won't be going in your pussy."

In response she took a small blue packet out of the box, broke the plastic cover but to his surprise held the rubber on her index finger looking straight into his eyes. Deeks took her cue and pulled the condom over the index of his right hand.

"Turn around, hands on the wall, legs spread."

She didn't move so he leaned down and before kissing her lips he said softly:

"I won't push you, Kens."

"You like this?"

Instead of an answer he looked down. She followed his gaze and seeing his erection smiled and motioned his hand to take the shower head away while she turned her back to him and rested her arms above her head on the tiled wall.

"Good girl." He said and his hand went right in between her legs, rubbing the sensitive flesh. She was pushing herself against his palm but as he pulled some of the moisture around her tight hole and slowly pushed the covered finger in she froze. He gave her long moments to adjust before pulling back and going in a little deeper. He repeated the motion a couple of times, deeper each time and when her body relaxed and seemed to welcome his probing he went closer and his free arm snaked around her waist while his hand went back in between her legs to rub her clit.

The whole thing war driving Kensi out of her mind and the urge to feel him inside her grew stronger and stronger. She was struggling to contain herself but couldn't help moaning and squeaking. His finger in her rear had felt uncomfortable at first but the position she was in, his (albeit asked for) dominance and his skilled caresses between her legs made her crave for more. When he removed his hand from her dripping folds she thought he would finally penetrate her but he didn't. Instead he took hold of her ponytail and pulled her hair just enough to make her move back and all the way into his finger. That pretty much ignited a fire that she could no longer contain.

"I need to come" she said in a mewl.

"Do you now?" he bit her earlobe.

"Pleaaaseeee." She literally screamed.

"Well…" he said curling his finger downwards inside her "I'm not sure you deserve to just yet."

Kensi took her right hand off the wall and drew it to where she desperately needed the touch but it wasn't nearly enough so she growled in frustration.

"Aw…does my ladybird…"

"Deeks… I … will… shoooot you!" Her voice sounded desperate and as he looked closely he noticed the muscled of her legs were literally shaking.

"Ok, ok, ok…let me just get a..."

"Leave the fucking condom!" she was almost crying.

Letting go of her hair Deeks gently pushed her upper back and she bent a little more. The shower was now throwing water everywhere in the bathroom but nobody cared; there was urgency like never before. The detective motioned to remove his probing finger but Kensi reached back and stopped his hand from changing its position.

"All right." He said smiling and using his free hand placed his solid erection in line with her aching vagina. She pushed herself back, unable to wait any longer but instead of getting what she crave for their slippery body parts refused to combine and she ended up swearing in frustration.

Deeks used his hand again but this time also pushed himself deep inside her.

"Yessss!" Kensi screamed and as he slammed into her with increased speed she started to shake and utter unintelligible encouragements until finally she went still and soft , resting her head on the sweaty tiles.

"Don't you dare stop till you are done." She jested, completely out of breath.

"Really? You're back to bossy?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"What are you worried I might do?"

"Make me get on my knees and fuck my mouth."

"Yeah, I'm not going to put my junk in line with your teeth after I've accidentally delayed your orgasm."

"Deeks…"

"Bend over and put your hands around your ankles."

Kensi did as instructed and felt his hands on her hips right before he pushed all the way inside her. The angle was perfect for him to go all in and touch places of her that she was pretty sure were virgin. Without meaning to, she let out a little sound when he started to move.

"You ok, Princess?"

"Yes." She swallowed. "God, yes!"

"Can you come again for me?"

"I don't know…" she began but then his thumb went in her tight hole while his cock was successfully drilling her other one and before she could gather her wits she came screaming all sorts of obscenities.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and continued to pound into her.

"Baby …I'm cramping."

He stopped.

"Bedroom?"

"No, I just need to get up a little. "

"Ok." Not pulling out, he held her until she was once more with her arms on the wall. "Now, my sweet ladybird, let's see what happens if I rub here…" he said, his right hand going over her clit while his left thumb was still stretching her.

"God, Deeks! What are you doing to me?"

"Administering due punishment for self-pleasuring."

Kensi never believed that words could act as such a big turn-on but his sentence did and she found herself on the edge again even if she had just climaxed moments before. He was filling her completely while his hand tended to the heated, swollen flesh between her legs. He reached his peak quietly; just as he always did and as hot liquid invaded her she couldn't help feeling disappointed it was over. She stood up and turned to face him. For a moment she wanted to tell him that she was close and would really like one more, she had after all promised herself she would voice it all but somehow she couldn't. She still feared he might mock her slightly submissive phantasy even if he had obviously enjoyed it.

Deeks leaned in and kissed her. Kensi placed both her arms around him and responded eagerly still not at ease about keeping her need silent. Realizing he will notice and probably she will never hear the end of it, she parted her legs and bringing her right hand down there started to rub. Deeks smiled against her lips then broke the kiss and took a step back to look at her.

"Self-pleasuring again, Kens? Haven't I punished you enough?"

"You have. I'm just very ….slutty." she laughed.

"Hands up."

"What?"

"You heard me. "

"But…"

"Up!"

Kensi eventually complied and he picked up the shower head again, set it on maximum pressure and stuck it between her legs. She gasped and closed her eyes. It felt good but was not enough. She needed to feel him, some part of him and not a metallic device.

"Please…" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Finger me." She said and wrapping her arms around him, placed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her hair and followed her request pushing two fingers inside her and moving them until he felt her shake then go still against him.

"It's good to be home." He said.

"I'd be embarrassed if I didn't feel so damn… sated."

Deeks placed his hands on the sides of her head and looked straight into her eyes.

"Never be embarrassed with me Kens. Unless you fart like a buffalo. Then you can be a little bit embarrassed."

"Deeks!"

"I'm serious. About the embarrassment, not the buffalo. Baby, you have never exploded like you did the first time tonight. Not with me anyway."

"I have never, period."

"Was that it?"

"What?"

"Your period."

"Shit!" she had forgotten all about that and now she looked down in horror. There was no sign of anything though so she sighed with relief.

"Relax, Kens."

"It wasn't that…it was you."

"You like bossy Deeks?"

"And his magic finger."

"Yeah, we should definitely explore that."

"Your dominant side?"

"That. And your back side."

"We're wasting water."

"Still not comfortable talking about it. All right, let's become responsible citizens, put some clothes on and watch TV. In silence."

"I'm fine talking about it. I'll talk about anything you want to tonight."

"A one night deal?"

"I can't promise I'll be as open tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It's a … _me_ thing. "

"Are you going to explain that?"

"After I find a tampon and some clothes, yes. "

"Deal." He said getting out of the shower and allowing her the space she hadn't asked for but obviously needed.


End file.
